Erase una vez
by Mara-Sama15
Summary: Los personajes de Naruto son personajes de los cuentos de hadas / En el mundo de los cuentos de hadas las cosas se empiezan a ver turbias, los malvados trabajan bajo las sombras en busca de terminar con los finales felices. Entra y descubre como los héroes y heroínas de los cuentos se unen a la rebelión para así evitar que el plan del mal se lleve a cabo. -UA-
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic.**_

_Bueno, en esencia este fanfic son las historias de los cuentos de hadas, siendo interpretadas por los personajes de Naruto, pero no son las tipicas historias que se miran en las peliculas o se leen en los libros, NO, porque estas son MIS versiones de los cuentos de hadas, cambiadas a mi manera y con mis propios agregados. Todo sin perder la esencia de los personajes de naruto y los cuentos de hadas._

_Para este fanfic pedi prestados a los personajes del fanfic NISHASENTAKU, cuya autora es una persona genial a la que respeto mucho y considero mi amiga TENSHIKO-KUTE (en las notas finales los links). Quiero agradecerle por prestarme a sus personajes ya que sin ellos esta historia no seria posible siendo que en un principio esta historia seria una adaptacion a la suya, terminando siendo algo muy diferente. Asi que Gracias ten! Esta historia esta dedicada para ti ya lo sabes :)_

_Si no les gustan los OC´s no lean._

_**Resumen: **_

_En el mundo de los cuentos de hadas no todo es paz y tranquilidad. La maldad se mueve bajo las sombras, su plan está en movimiento y si nadie la detiene podrían terminar con los finales felices._

_Los héroes y heroínas de los cuentos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados mientras les arrebatan su felicidad. Y la única manera de evitarlo es unirse a la rebelión, y luchar por su derecho a ser feliz._

_¡Acompañen a estos chicos en la lucha por lo que se merecen! Miren el trayecto que recorren para unirse a la rebelión de los cuentos y como en el proceso sus historias comienzan a entremezclarse, mientras al mismo tiempo luchan por conseguir su propio "y vivieron felices para siempre". _

_**Disclaymer**: Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi kishimoto**. Los personajes de **Nishasentaku **no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Tenshiko kute**. Los cuentos de hadas en los que esta historia esta basada no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_**Advertencias**: Ocasional muerte de personajes, violencia y maltratos. OOC, UA. OC´s._

_**LO QUE TIENEN QUE SABER:**_

_En este fanfic todos los personajes principales de naruto se encuentran, algunos tienen papeles mas pequeños y otros tienen hasta dobles papeles, lo divertido sera descubrir quienes seran quienes realmente. TODOS tienen propositos importantes para la historia._

_Sin mas que decir por ahora ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**La maldición de la bruja.**

**I.**

Era la noche de tormenta más horrible de todas, el viento azotaba contra los arboles con fuerza haciéndolos que se balancearan en un compás de música de guerra, los truenos caían sin compasión sobre cualquier pobre árbol que tuviera la desgracia de estar en su camino, destrozándolos y prendiendo un fuego que era apagado al instante por una lluvia abundante y amenazadora. Los pobres animales a punto de ahogarse tuvieron que subir a las copas de los árboles y a las cimas de las montañas para encontrar refugio. Si les hubieran dicho que esa noche iba a ser el fin del mundo, probablemente lo abrían creído.

Pobre aquel hombre que cabalgaba sobre su caballo blanco bajo ese cielo. Su cabello castaño lucia negro por el agua que lo empapaba, sus ojos cafés a pesar de estar entrecerrados por el aire no dejaban de ver hacia adelante, hacia su objetivo, aquel castillo ubicado a mitad del bosque, amplio y hermoso, pero cubierto por las sombras de la tormenta.

El caballo a si mismo galopaba con fervor sin distraerse, por aquel largo puente de piedra solida que al final los llevaría a su destino, aquella gran puerta de madera que mientras cabalgaban se abría con lentitud.

Antes de llegar, un trueno escandaloso se impactó frente al caballo, éste se detuvo abruptamente alzando sus dos patas delanteras y relinchando con miedo ante tal acontecimiento.

― ¡Oh, tranquilo! ― exclamó el joven sobre él, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas de las riendas del animal para no caer, estas mismas las jaló hacia un lado para que el caballo girara y continuara con su carrera, ya faltaba muy poco.

Llegando a la entrada el caballo se detuvo lentamente, pero el chico no tenía tiempo para perder, así que aun con el animal en movimiento saltó a tierra y emprendió una carrera por el pasillo principal del castillo.

― ¡¿Qué pasa majestad? ― exclamó un hombre de edad madura y poca cabellera saliendo inmediatamente.

― ¡Evacuen el reino! ― exclamó el chico deteniéndose un momento y limpiándose con el dorso de las manos sus mejillas, donde habían unas marcas rojas extrañas.

― ¿Qué son esas marcas que tiene ahí? ― preguntó una mujer con traje de sirvienta y el cabello negro peinado en un moño.

― ¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que todos aquí están en peligro! ― gritó el chico alarmado ― ¡Evacuen el castillo rápido! Y luego el reino.

Ambos sirvientes asintieron y se dieron media vuelta para salir corriendo y alarmar a los demás.

― ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana? ― exclamó el joven.

― ¡En su habitación! ― respondió la mucama sin voltear hacia atrás.

El chico emprendió su carrera de nuevo, corriendo por lo que quedaba de la estancia y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Un rayo cayó justo en el momento en que llegaba al segundo piso, rompiendo una de las ventanas cercanas. El joven corrió aun con más fervor llegando a la última habitación del pasillo y abriendo las dos hojas de la puerta tan rápido que se impactaron con fuerza en la pared.

Dentro de la habitación muy bellamente decorada, se encontraba una joven frente a un tocador, cepillándose su largo cabello castaño. Cuando escuchó el ruido volteó inmediatamente mirando al responsable, y enseguida se levantó de su asiento para socorrerlo.

― ¿Sucede algo hermano? ― interrogó acercándose a él y limpiando sus mejillas, intentando desvanecer aquellas marcas rojas que ella no recordaba haber visto antes.

― Hana, escúchame ― dijo el chico alarmado tomando ambas manos de su hermana entre las suyas y mirando los grandes ojos negros de la chica. ― tienes que salir de aquí, tienes que irte del reino y nunca volver ¿entiendes?

La desesperación en la voz de su hermano no podía ocultarse para nada, algo muy grave estaba sucediendo en ese momento, pero ella estaba tan confundida ¡no quería irse! ¿De qué hablaba su hermano?

― ¿Es que ha pasado algo? ― indagó ― ¿Qué son esas marcas?

― La bruja ― respondió rotundo el chico comenzando a respirar con dificultad. ― Me ha hecho una maldición.

― Pero ¿Qué? ― Las palabras del chico no tenían ningún sentido para ella ¿Qué le habría podido hacer a la bruja esa para que le hechizara? Si su hermano era más bueno que el pan.

El chico se llevó la mano al corazón al mismo tiempo que parecía quedarse sin fuerzas, las piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Su hermana se dio cuenta de esto, y a pesar de las suplicas del otro para que se alejara ella pasó su brazo bajo el del muchacho y lo ayudó a llegar a su cama donde se sentó.

― Tienes que irte ― dijo el chico con dificultad ― No queda mucho tiempo.

― ¿Irme a donde?

― Al bosque, huye lejos ― un gemido de dolor se escapó por sus labios a la par que presionaba con fuerza sobre su corazón, como si eso fuera a aliviar su dolor.

― ¡No te dejare en esta condición! ― exclamó la chica abrazándolo.

― Esta maldición ― decía el chico con dificultad mientras apartaba a su hermana ― Me convertirá en alguien horrible, en una bestia horrible. No quiero hacerte daño Hana, así que vete por favor, vete. ― Susurró ya quedándose sin fuerzas.

― ¡Tiene que haber una manera de romper esa maldición!

Un trueno cayó cerca de nuevo, rompiendo todas las ventanas de la habitación.

― La bruja esta cerca. Viene por ti… por todos. ― dijo el joven levantándose de la cama con dificultad y apoyándose en la pared ― Tienes que irte.

― ¡Volveré! ― declaró la chica decidida ― buscaré la manera de salvarte y ¡volveré! No pierdas la esperanza Kiba.

El chico sonrió débilmente antes de abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y doblarse por el dolor, entre los gruñidos bestiales Hana escuchó como el joven le decía "Vete" con su último vestigio de humanidad, antes de comenzar a transformarse en una cosa horrible, una gran bestia. Hana retrocedió de espaldas al presenciar aquella escena, como la vestimenta de Kiba comenzaba a desgarrarse mientras su cuerpo se hacía grande y robusto, por todas partes comenzaba a crecer cabello y sus ojos, que la miraron por última vez cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, ahora eran amarillos.

Hana giró en el pasillo y corrió hacia las escaleras, escuchando detrás de ella un gran aullido. Al llegar a la entrada subió al caballo donde su hermano venia y comenzó a cabalgar fuera del castillo. Antes de salir de las propiedades del reino Hana pudo escuchar una risa malvada, y a la bruja aterrizando por la ventana de su habitación.

― No te preocupes Kiba… regresaré a salvarte, lo prometo. ― declaró antes de desaparecer entre la penumbra del bosque.

Cabalgó y cabalgó hasta llegar a una gran cueva donde pudo refugiarse, ella y su caballo pasarían la noche ahí, fríos y mojados ya que a esas alturas toda rama en el bosque estaba completamente empapada y no había manera de prender un fuego. Esperaba que al menos ese noble caballo pudiera producirle algo de calor.

Y así durmieron, el caballo postrado en el suelo con ella recargada y hecha un ovillo junto a él, deseando que ya fuera de mañana para poder ver el sol brillante en el cielo.

**El camino amarillo**

**II.**

― Kiba… ― susurró Hana entre sueños.

― Tú debes ser la princesa Hana ― afirmó una voz femenina dentro de la cueva.

Hana abrió rápidamente los ojos y por instinto se hizo lo mas que pudo hacia atrás mirando alarmada a la persona frente a ella. Era una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello negro y ojos rojos, usando un vestido pomposo de color rosa el cual parecía destellar brillos del mismo color.

― No te apures querida ― le dijo una pequeña hada brillante frente a ella. ― Mi nombre es Kurenai ― le dijo el hada sonriente ― y he venido a ayudarte.

Cuando Hana se relajó y sentó correctamente Kurenai con un poco de magia se transformó en una mujer de tamaño completo, era idéntica a como era de hada, solo que mas grande y su vestido ya no emitía aquel brillo escandaloso.

― ¿Usted puede regresar a la normalidad a mi hermano? ― indagó la chica mirando a la mujer con esperanza.

― Lo lamento, pero mi poder por sí solo no puede ayudarte a romper una maldición como esa. ― Hana lució decepcionada al instante bajando su rostro y mirando consternada al suelo ― Pero conozco a alguien que si puede. ― declaró.

― ¿Quién sería esa persona? ― inquirió la chica alzando el rostro para mirar a la mujer.

― El es el rey de un reino muy lejano ― comentó la mujer sonriendo amablemente ― se encuentra aun mas lejos del mar.

― No importa lo lejos que tenga que ir, yo salvare a mi hermano ― dijo decidida la muchacha levantándose del suelo y mirando al hada con convicción.

― Tu valentía será necesaria en este largo viaje, donde te enfrentaras a muchos peligros ― dijo Kurenai ― pero al final llegaras a tu destino… el reino de Oz.

― ¿Cómo llego ahí? ― inquirió la joven.

― Solo tienes que seguir el camino amarillo ― respondió la mujer alzando su varita la cual destelló cuando la apuntó hacia la salida de la cueva.

Hana se giró para ver la salida, donde de la nada apareció un camino amplio, de piedras amarillas que daba vuelta a la derecha y desaparecía.

― ¿A quién tengo que buscar? ― preguntó la joven caminando hacia la entrada y parándose sobre el camino el cual al dar un paso sobre él, la parte que dejaba atrás desaparecía.

― Su nombre es desconocido para los mortales, pero él es un mago muy poderoso. Se dice que salvó al reino entero de las malvadas brujas del este y del oeste. Se hace llamar "El mago de Oz".

― El mago de Oz ― repitió Hana ― entendido. Gracias.

― Espera. Antes de que comiences a andar.. ― interrumpió Kurenai. ― A este muchacho me lo encontré rondando a las afueras del castillo del príncipe Kiba, y me imagine que tú podrías cuidarle.

Con el solo tronar de sus dedos el hada apareció a un gran perro blanco que movió la cola con entusiasmo al mirar a Hana.

― Akamaru ― dijo sorprendida ― ¿También a ti te echaron?

― Tu hermano despojó a la mayoría del reino ― comentó Kurenai con una sonrisa que decía que estaba orgullosa del chico ― aun que desgraciadamente no los logró salvar a todos. Y a quienes quedaron ahí, la bruja los transformo.

― ¿También en esas bestias? ― indagó Hana.

― No, en algo peor. Un objeto viviente. Inmóviles durante la noche, y vivientes durante el día. Pero al fin y al cabo objetos.

― Eso es horrible. ¿Qué le ha hecho mi hermano a esa bruja?

― Me temo que tu hermano no ha hecho nada malo. Pero esa mujer es cruel y rencorosa y haría lo que fuera si no logra salirse con la suya. Pero no pierdas más tiempo ― animó Kurenai ― tienes que llegar al reino de Oz, y está verdaderamente muy lejos.

― Gracias por todo.

Hana entonces su subió al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar por el camino amarillo, seguida por el gran perro blanco Akamaru.

― ¡Que la magia te acompañe! ― gritó Kurenai antes de en un destello convertirse de nuevo en una pequeña hada, y salir volando fuera de ahí.

**Schneewittchen**

**III.**

En un reino no muy lejano, vivía una bella reina. La reina una noche de invierno se encontraba cociendo en una terraza del palacio, mientras miraba la blanca nieve acumulada en los barandales y otra poca en el suelo. Tan entretenida estaba que accidentalmente se pinchó el dedo con la aguja, cayendo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre la nieve. Tanto le gustó el efecto de la sangre sobre la nieve a la reina que deseó con todo su corazón que la pequeña bebe que llevaba en el vientre tuviera la piel tan blanca como la nieve y los labios tan rojos como la sangre.

Meses después nació la más hermosa princesa, una bebe tan bella, tan deslumbrante que el padre le llamó Hinata*. A pesar de esto la madre de la niña siempre le llamaba Blancanieves, ya que la bebe no era solamente hermosa, sino que también era exactamente como ella deseaba, tan blanca como la nieve y con labios tan rojos como la sangre.

Años después la madre de la niña tuvo una segunda hija, una niña que si bien no era tan hermosa como la primera, seguía siendo bella. Desgraciadamente la madre de las niñas no estuvo suficiente tiempo para poder comprobar esto, ya que en el momento del parto, falleció.

Cuando Blancanieves cumplió los ocho años de edad, su padre comenzó la búsqueda de una nueva mujer, una persona que pudiera amar a sus hijas con todo su corazón, una mujer que pudiera enseñarle a sus niñas todo lo que él por ser hombre no podría enseñarles. Así que al final, se casó con una joven, una bella muchacha que no aparentaba más de 18 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que parecía amar a sus hijas.

Por mucho tiempo vivieron felices los cuatro, hasta que por desgracia, el padre de las niñas desapareció en el bosque. Fue en ese momento cuando todo se vino hacia abajo. Ya que no había nadie para quien aparentar, la madrastra mostro su verdadero rostro ante la sociedad, porque ahora era la reina, y podía hacer lo que quisiera, ahora ella era la única que estaba al mando.

El verdadero ser de esa mujer era algo repugnante, era una persona a quien la consumían los celos, alguien que tenia ansias de ser el único centro de atención.

Todo comenzó cuando se hizo el baile después de su coronación oficial. Todos habían asistido a la fiesta para celebrar, y todo iba bien al inicio de la noche, hasta que de la nada apareció aquella pobre joven, vestida en ropas muy bellas y elegantes, que desgraciadamente para ella opacaban a las de su alteza. Esa noche fue cuando la mujer dio su primera orden real, mandar al calabozo a esa persona, y también creó su primer decreto _"Cualquiera que destaque más que la reina, que la opaque, o que llame la atención más que ella en cualquier lugar… ira al calabozo"_.

A partir de entonces todo empeoró. Las mujeres más bellas siguieron llegando, y la reina seguía mandándolas al calabozo. Y un día lo inevitable sucedió, notó a Hinata y a su hermana, aquellas que si bien aun eran muy jóvenes para ser notadas más que ella, la reina sabia que terminarían siendo aun más hermosas. Y eso no podía pasar.

Con la esperanza de hacer que las chicas lucieran feas y andrajosas las hizo vestir como sirvientas, con trapos sucios y solo las dejaba bañarse una vez a la semana. Por desgracia esto no fue suficiente, y el siguiente plan fue hacer que como se vistieran, actuaran. Así fue como ambas princesas pasaron de ser de la realeza a servirle a la realeza, ahora eran las sirvientas oficiales de la reina.

La más pequeña siendo muy lista no pudo más y escapó, se fue del castillo una noche y nunca volvió. Pero Hinata no podía irse, después de todo aquel era el reino de su padre, y sabía que aquella mujer no podía vivir para siempre. Así que se quedo ahí, esperando a que sucediera un milagro.

Pero Hinata no hizo bien en esperar más, ya que como era de esperarse, la chica creció, y se hizo aun más bella, con un cuerpo hermoso forjado por tanto ejercicio que hacía al limpiar aquel gran palacio. Y aun en esos trapos la chica lucia hermosa ¡preciosa! Y un día la reina no pudo soportarlo más…

**El espejo mágico**

**IV.**

Los pueblerinos habían mirado como desde la entrada del pueblo entraba una carroza de colores negros y rojos. El que lideraba esa carroza era uno de los sirvientes más fieles de la reina, un hombre viejo, de cabello blanco atado con un moño en una cola de caballo baja, y ojos cansados, las arrugas en su rostro indicaban que no era muy joven, seguramente rondaba los 60 y tantos años, pero tenía una buena figura ya que era esbelto y estaba saludable. Los caballos negros que jalaban la carroza, a pesar de no ser tan viejos como el hombre, se miraban bien cuidados y fuertes, era normal ya que esos caballos eran los que usualmente se usaban para transportar objetos pesados o importantes. Además de aquel hombre también se podía observar que en la parte de atrás venía otro más, un joven fuerte y musculoso pero con cara de tonto.

Ambos se abrían paso por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a su destino: el castillo de la reina Stella.

― Oh, oh ― dijo el hombre deteniendo a los animales frente a la gran entrada del castillo. Dos hombres de armadura se aproximaron a ellos para ayudarlos a bajar. ― Sean tan amables de darle a conocer a mi reina que ya hemos llegado.

― No es necesario ― interrumpió una voz femenina saliendo por la entrada del castillo ― ya estoy aquí.

Del castillo salió una hermosa joven de cabello muy largo y ondulado atado en una cola alta, sus ojos vivos y alargados eran de un color verde esmeralda y su tez, no era completamente blanca, tenía un ligero tostado que la hacía ver espectacular. El rubio de su cabello se miraba casi plateado al estar bajo el sol de aquel día tan caluroso para ser inicios de otoño.

― Mi reina ― saludaron ambos hombres ya en el suelo inclinándose para recibir a la mujer.

― Si, si como sea ¿Lo has encontrado? ― indagó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

― Así es ― afirmó el anciano ― fue difícil pero al final hemos dado con él.

― Que bueno, que bueno ― chilló la reina sonriendo ampliamente ― vamos, tráiganlo adentro, hasta mi habitación. Dale. ― animó.

Los dos soldados que se encontraban ahí asintieron, y luego de que el anciano abriera la puerta de la carroza ambos soldados sacaron un artefacto grande y circular, cubierto por una sabana.

― Tráiganlo hasta mi habitación ― ordenó la rubia caminando con precisión hasta sus aposentos en el primer piso. ― Y con cuidado que eso es frágil.

No sin algo de lucha los hombres lo lograron dejar en el cuarto de la reina.

― Pueden retirarse ― les dijo a los soldados que con una reverencia salieron de la habitación ― Tu también brutus. ― habló al ver que el joven que venía en la carroza aun seguía ahí. Asintiendo rápidamente salió ― valla con ese chico ¿no podrías haber encontrado a alguien más inteligente para que te acompañara?

― Pensé que debido al anonimato de la misión que me encomendó, era mejor si llevaba a alguien que hiciera más bien pocas preguntas ― respondió el hombre mayor a su lado.

― Muy bien pensado, muy bien pensado ― dijo la chica sonriendo satisfecha mientras observaba aquel objeto aun cubierto por la sabana ― descubrámoslo.

― Su majestad Stella ― dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola antes de que lo hiciera ― ¿Está usted segura que desea hacer esto?

― Oh, si… muy segura.

Diciendo esto la reina jaló la sabana descubriendo aquel objeto, un espejo tamaño humano de forma circular, con un marco de madera elaborada y pintada de oro, si, de oro puro.

― Es hermoso ― susurró la mujer encantada, mirando con malicia aquel artefacto ― ¿Cómo funciona?

― La persona que me lo dio, dijo que se necesitaba una palabra mágica. ― comentó aquel hombre metiendo una mano dentro de su pantalón y sacando un papel doblado ― aquí se encuentra ― dijo ofreciéndole el papel a la mujer.

― Mnh… ― la chica tomó el papel entre sus manos y leyó para sus adentros la palabra mágica, pensando seriamente en algo ― dila tu ― dijo Stella regresándole el papel a su sirviente.

― ¿Yo? Pero su majestad…

― ¡Hazlo! Ahora ― ordenó en un grito.

― C-claro… ― el viejo tomó entre sus arrugadas manos aquel papel y en voz alta y temerosa dijo aquellas palabras mágicas frente al espejo ― _Amour Propre_…

Justo en el momento en que el anciano dijo aquello a partir de los pies hasta la cabeza se hizo piedra rápidamente quedando en su rostro una expresión de terror que apenas pudo llegar a mostrar.

― Me lo imagine ― se dijo a su misma la mujer tocando a su sirviente ― ninguna magia viene sin algún precio.

― ¿Quién me ha despertado? ― una voz dentro del espejo llamó la atención de la reina quien sonrió con malicia girando su rostro hacia el mismo. Dentro de aquel espejo se encontraba una cara flotante, era el rostro de un joven de cabello largo y ojos alargados, su imagen era completamente verde y parecía que estaba hecha de una especie de humo ― ¿Has sido tú? ― indagó.

― Así es ― afirmó la mujer ― yo he deseado que fueses despertado.

El rostro miró a la mujer y enseguida a aquel hombre hecho piedra.

― Sacrificaste a uno de los tuyos para liberarme, haz sido lista. ― comentó. ― Pero también… seguramente malvada. ― dijo volteando a ver a Stella.

― Todo es cierto. ― dijo la chica sonriendo ― necesito tu ayuda.

― Como las reglas lo indican, para que pueda ayudarte tienes que compartir conmigo una gota de tu sangre.

― Lo sé ― dijo la rubia ― por eso tengo esto para ti.

Con una sonrisa se acercó a una de las mesas de donde tomo una rosa que estaba recostada en un pequeño plato. Al retirar la rosa del plato se miró un pequeño charco de sangre en él, y mientras la reina caminaba hacia el espejo unas cuantas gotas de la misma caían al suelo.

― Parece que ha tomado todas las precauciones ― comentó el espejo ― debió de haber investigado muy a fondo para poder saber que cuando me entregaban la sangre directamente de su cuerpo los succionaba.

― No es necesario buscar tanto si conoces a las personas adecuadas ― dijo ella colocando la rosa en la superficie del espejo.

La rosa lentamente comenzó a ser absorbida hasta que desapareció.

― El trato esta sellado ― dijo el joven en el espejo. ― Ahora, tu eres mi amo.

― Perfecto. ― sonrió con malicia Stella ― entonces, como primera orden. Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta.

― Lo que sea… pero…

― Necesito saber, ¿Quién es la más bella de todo mi reino?

― Para poder activarme, primero tienes que decir el conjuro ― recordó el espejo ― lo sabrá bien si ha investigado a fondo.

― Por esto odio los objetos mágicos, siempre con sus reglas absurdas ― se quejo la reina ― Espejito, espejito en la pared, yo tu amo deseo saber ¿Quién es la mujer más bella del reino?

Los ojos del rostro en el espejo se cerraron pareciendo este muy concentrado.

― Es usted, su majestad, la más bella de todo el reino.

― Lo sabia ― exclamó Stella sonriendo ampliamente.

― Pero no tarde mucho en festejar ― volvió a hablar el espejo ― que hay alguien que puede superarla en belleza.

― ¿Qué? ― exclamó ― ¿Quién sería esa? ― preguntó con ira.

― La llamada Hinata.

― ¡Hinata! Eso es imposible, es un asco de chica ¡jamás podría ser más bella que yo!

― La joven está creciendo… ya ha dejado de ser una niña, y no falta mucho para que el capullo se abra completamente y se muestre a una hermosa jovencita.

― Necesito detener esto ― razonó la reina comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro pensando ― ¡Lo tengo! ― exclamó al cabo de un rato ― La asesinare.

― Debo recordarle al primo de la princesa ― habló el espejo desapareciendo su rostro y mostrando en el espejo una imagen, un joven de unos 18 años, de cabello largo y oscuro atado en una cola baja y de ojos perlados ― ese joven no se quedara de brazos cruzados si usted hace algo.

― Es cierto ― dijo Stella ― entonces, simplemente tengo que deshacerme de él primero… pero si lo hago el pueblo sospechara, y se revelaran en contra mía.

― ¿Le puedo sugerir algo? ― indagó el espejo volviendo a aparecer su rostro.

― ¿El qué?

― Ese joven tiene alma de aventurero… si le deja marcharse en barco lo hará contento.

― ¿Y si se niega? ― inquirió la reina.

― Simplemente hace lo que usted sabe hacer mejor… lo amenaza.

Stella sonrió con malicia mirando al espejo que se mantenía con una expresión serena e inflexible. Después de todo había hecho bien en hacer aquel trato con Rumpelstiltskin, ahora tendría todo lo que quería, y todo lo que se merecía.

* * *

_**Notas:** _  
_Amour Propre - Amor propio._  
_Hinata - Lugar soleado._  
_Schneewittchen - blancanieves_

_Poco a poco las historias se iran introducciendo, y no se dejen guiar por el personaje que interpretan al principio los personajes porque para algunos esos no son sus personajes principales._

_No en todos los personajes pondre referencias como "blancanieves" solo en algunos, los demas tendran sus nombres normales y les tocara a ustedes saber quienes son. aun que claro, no es tan dificil._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen un review no les cuesta nada y me dan animos :D_

_TENSHIKO - www . fanfiction u/1930309/Tenshiko_KuTe_

_NISHASENTAKU - www . fanfiction s/5093900/1/Nishasentaku (Unan espacios)_

_A pesar de estar un poco largo este fanfic es uno de mis favoritos y lo recomiendo altamente, nunca me aburro de leerlo. Si quieren leer algo real y entretenido lean Nishasentaku._

_**GRACIAS POR PASARSE.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo, hace su aparicion un nuevo personaje de Tenshiko, Kisuke. Ademas del protagonista principal de Masashi Kishimoto. El rubio se mirara envuelto en mas de un problema a partir de aqui.

Hare enfasis en el OOC porque los personajes en esta historia viven en una epoca antigua, como la mayoria de las personas de los cuentos de hadas, aun que hay regiones que estan un poco mas modernizadas pero eso se mirara despues.

Ojala se valla entendiendo, todo va en orden cronologico, si en uno de los mini capis pasa un dia, en todo el mundo pasa un dia. espero que se entienda. x)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**La partida**

**I.**

En el patio trasero del palacio de la reina Stella había variedades de flores muy hermosas, flores de todos los colores que se miraban frescas y plantadas con mucho amor. Pero a pesar de lo que la rubia reina hacía creer, ella no era la responsable de mantener aquel bello jardín, ella no cortaba la maleza ni podaba los arbustos, y tampoco cortaba flores para llenar los floreros de la casa. La única responsable de todo esto era Hinata.

Ella se levantaba desde muy en madrugada a regar las plantas que necesitaban de mucha agua, recolectaba manzanas del árbol especial de la reina y barría las hojas que por las noches se acumulaban. Su labor siempre comenzaba temprano, y siempre empezaba por el patio, ya que la princesa tenía una creencia, que si empezabas el día oliendo una rosa, entonces tu día sería mucho mejor que el anterior.

Aquella mañana no era absolutamente diferente, la hermosa princesa se encontraba regando unos pequeños capullos de rosa. Mientras lo hacía tarareaba la melodía de una canción que solían cantar ella y su madre cuando eran pequeñas, su padre mientras tanto tocaba el piano como acompañamiento, aquellos momentos eran inolvidables, y estas canciones le ayudaban a mantener aun más vivos esos recuerdos.

― Siempre tarareas eso cuando te sientes deprimida ― dijo una voz a las espaldas de la princesa.

Al girarse la chica se encontró con su primo Neji un joven apuesto con buen porte, de cabello castaño oscuro largo atado con un moño en una cola de caballo baja, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Hinata, de color perla, bastante blancos.

― S-supongo que estoy algo deprimida ― confesó tímidamente la princesa sonriendo con un deje de tristeza. Neji la miro serio por un momento, estiró su brazo y tomó un mechón de cabello de Hinata el cual se mecía con el viento. Con cuidado lo colocó detrás de la oreja de su prima y sonrió levemente.

― Todo va a estar bien ― dijo el chico intentando darle ánimos ― Tu eres fuerte Hinata.

― Yo se que crees que lo soy ― murmuró la chica bajando la mirada. ― Pero no sé cuando mas pueda soportar… sin ti.

― Hinata ― Neji colocó su mano bajo la barbilla de la princesa y con ella se ayudo para alzar el rostro ― Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, no te dejes convencer por las cosas que dice Stella.

― Es difícil no dejarse convencer cuando todo el mundo te lo dice todo el tiempo.

― No importa lo que los demás digan, escúchame bien, yo puede ser que me marche, pero el único real propósito de esto es encontrar oro, mucho oro con el cual tú y yo podamos irnos de aquí. Y quien sabe, tal vez Hanabi se entere y regrese con nosotros. Vamos a ser felices otra vez Hinata, una familia.

Hinata asintió levemente pero volvió a bajar la mirada, de nuevo iba a hacer el ridículo, de nuevo las lagrimas comenzaban a correr sin su permiso, ella quería ser más fuerte, en verdad lo quería, pero al final siempre terminaba en esas mismas condiciones, dando lastima con sus lagrimas.

― ¿Ya vas a partir? ― preguntó en un susurro la chica aun sin alzar la mirada.

― Si, falta poco ― confesó Neji con tristeza ― Hinata, si vas a sufrir tanto, yo mejor me quedo.

― No ― exclamó rápidamente Hinata alzando el rostro ― No puedes, este es tu sueño Neji ¡Siempre has deseado viajar por el mundo en barco! No te detengas solo por mí.

― Ves que eres tan buena. Te lo digo enserio Hinata, nunca dejes de luchar por tu felicidad, al final llegara, ya lo veras. A la gente buena siempre le pasan cosas buenas.

― Eso espero.

A lo lejos un silbato se escuchó.

― Ya es hora de que me valla ― dijo el chico suspirando ― ¿Segura que estarás bien sin mi?

― Lo intentare.

Neji sonrió débilmente como solía hacerlo y puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Hinata acariciando su pómulo, limpiando las lágrimas. Normalmente no demostraba mucho sus sentimientos, la verdad era que desde que los padres de ambos se habían muerto en aquel incidente extraño en el bosque las cosas para él habían cambiado. Ya no era el mismo chico dulce que solía ser, siempre era serio y frio y esto lo había llevado a separarse de sus primas. Cuando recuperó la conciencia ya era muy tarde, Hanabi ya se había ido y Hinata ahora había sido rebajada a una vil sirvienta. Desde ese momento Neji se prometió que protegería a Hinata y no dejaría que nada le sucediera, que se la llevaría de ese horrible castillo e irían a vivir juntos en alguna choza en el bosque. Y ahora que podía irse de ese lugar para conseguir recursos para realizar esto, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

― Cuídate mucho Neji-nii ― dijo Hinata cuando el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

― Cuídese mucho, Hinata-sama…

**La búsqueda del asesino**

**II.**

― ¡Perfecto! Ahora ese mocoso se ha ido, y la pobre Hinata se ha quedado solita.

La reina Stella estaba a sus anchas mientras miraba en una imagen de su espejo como Neji se subía a una carroza y se marchaba para la costa donde tomaría su barco. Su plan ya estaba en marcha.

― ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora majestad? ― indagó el espejo apareciendo su rostro en el vidrio.

― Ahora, necesitare a un asesino… a un hombre que no tema matar a alguien por su propio beneficio. Un cazador.

― Creo que yo puedo ayudarle con eso ― comentó el espejo desapareciendo en una espiral y mostrando otra imagen.

― ¿Quién es ese? ― preguntó la reina con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Dentro del espejo se miraba un chico rubio peinado en puntas, con unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, piel deliciosamente tostada y tres curiosas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, como bigotitos de zorro.

― Su nombre real es Naruto Namikaze, aun que él se hace llamar solamente "Naruto" ― decía el espejo dejando oír su voz solamente mientras la imagen del aludido aun estaba en el espejo ― Es hijo de aristócratas aun que eso él no lo sabe.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es adoptado? ― preguntó extrañada la mujer.

― No. Cuando era apenas un bebe unos piratas lo raptaron… al final el barco naufragó y el niño terminó en el bosque del oeste, ahí lo criaron unos lobos.

― ¡Lobos! ― exclamó sorprendida la reina ― ¿Cómo alguien que ha sido criado por lobos me puede ser de utilidad? Seguramente no sabe ni hablar en español.

― Entiendo porque puede pensar eso, pero al contrario, el joven sabe perfectamente español. Además, es un gran cazador, sabe manejar el arco y flecha como ninguno. Su puntería es inmejorable…

La imagen del espejo comenzó a moverse, se miraba al chico rubio caminando con cuidado por el bosque con una flecha preparada en el arco, apuntando a un ciervo que ahí se encontraba.

― Esta demasiado lejos… no podrá ― las palabras de la reina se quedaron en su boca cuando el chico soltó con delicadeza la flecha y ésta se impactó sin piedad contra el pobre ciervo que cayó al suelo agonizante. ― increíble ― susurró verdaderamente sorprendida, y enseguida la sorpresa se convirtió en una sonrisa maligna ― ¡Perfecto! Ahora mismo mandare a alguien por él ¿Dónde se encuentra?

― En el bosque del oeste, cerca del castillo donde la doncella durmiente se encuentra. ― respondió el espejo.

― Perfecto…

La reina salió inmediatamente de ahí para mandar a por aquel joven. Dentro del espejo la imagen aun seguía.

Naruto se acercó al ciervo que ahora se encontraba agonizando en el suelo, en sus hermosos ojos azules tenía unas pequeñas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

― Lo siento ― susurró al ciervo ― pero para que yo pueda vivir un día mas, tu haz de morir. Gracias por tu sacrificio.

El rubio se porcino y al besar su dedo cerró los ojos por unos momentos. Enseguida se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado salir y terminó con la vida del ciervo completamente.

― Ya veremos cómo le va a la reina mala con esto ― dijo para sí mismo el espejo haciendo desaparecer la imagen del rubio.

**El hombre de paja.**

**III.**

La princesa Hana había cabalgado todo el día apenas deteniéndose para que su caballo y Akamaru descansaran un poco, pero ella no había desayunado nada, y se decía que no había tiempo, la verdad que aquel reino parecía estar muy lejos, el hada Kurenai había dicho que estaría mas allá del océano y Hana aun no había llegado ni a la costa. Así que cuando miro allá en el horizonte una franja azul que lo parecía cubrir todo, su alegría fue incomparable.

― Ya falta menos ― le dijo a Akamaru quien parecía animarla con sus ladridos. ― ¡Arre! ― exclamó azotando al caballo para animarlo a correr.

Pronto había llegado a unos maizales extensos que llegaban hasta la costa, se miraba que todo ese tramo sería sumamente aburrido ya que no parecía haber ni una sola casa alrededor, ni una sola persona, solamente cientos y cientos de plantas de trigo. Tan convencida estaba de que no había nadie alrededor, que cuando alguien grito "¡Ayuda!" realmente se sorprendió, al grado de detener inmediatamente al caballo.

― ¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru?

El perro solo la miró con cara de que obviamente había escuchado, pero que era ilógico que le preguntara ya que no podía entenderle o responderle… o al menos eso era lo que Hana creía que el animal estaba pensando. Valla que necesitaba tener un poco de compañía, estar tan sola la estaba afectando.

― Si, será eso ― se dijo a sí misma ― lo habré imaginado.

Comenzó otra vez la marcha del caballo pero esta vez mas lentamente ya que el animal por tanta presión que le estaba dando parecía cansarse muy seguido, tendría que detenerse en cualquier momento.

― ¡Por aquí! ― gritó una voz masculina desde algún lado dentro del maizal.

Hana extrañada detuvo al caballo y se bajó de éste, saliéndose enseguida del camino amarillo para ver que era aquello que escuchaba.

― ¿¡Quien anda ahí! ― exclamó la chica a todo pulmón.

Pero ahí no había nada, lo único que lograba ver era un espantoso espantapájaros hecho de paja, con ropa que seguramente había sido cocida a mano con cualquier retazo de tela que se encontraban. A pesar de todo aquel mono de paja parecía mirarla, seria que era muy realista porque el que la mirara era imposible, después de todo no tenia vida.

Hana suspiró y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

― Hey, creí que ya me habías visto ― dijo una voz detrás de ella, rápidamente la chica volteó a ver quien le hablaba y sorprendida miro como aquel estático espantapájaros ahora le sonreía. ― ¿Crees que podrías darme una mano? ― indagó ― estoy algo… atascado aquí arriba.

― ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? ― interrogó Hana acercándose con los ojos como platos al muñeco de paja.

― Simplemente puedo ¿es tan difícil de creer? ― inquirió ― vamos, ayúdame que este palo con la tormenta se me ha encajado en un lugar no muy bonito.

― Claro, yo te ayudo.

Hana no alcanzaba al espantapájaros, así que lo mas que pudo hacer era tirar el palo y dejar que el pobre hombre de paja se diera en toda la torre al caer.

― ¡Con cuidado mujer! ― exclamó el espantapájaros con la cara pegada al suelo ― ayúdame a levantarme, anda, por favor.

― Lo siento pero no había de otra, no podría bajarte bien ni aunque quisiese ― comentó la chica acercándose al espantapájaros y dándole la vuelta para que quedase boca arriba ― te voy a quitar esos alambres, no te quejes ¿vale?

Fue difícil cumplir con eso ya que en cuento la chica comenzó a quitar los alambres que mantenían al hombre atado a aquella cruz de madera hizo mucho jaleo y terminó sacándole un poco de paja al pobre hombre del brazo.

― Con más cuidado ― se quejaba el joven espantapájaros.

Al final después de mucha batalla logró zafarse de aquella horrible cruz de madera y se puso de pie estirándose.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― preguntó la chica al espantapájaros.

Mirándolo de cerca parecía tener más o menos 20 pocos años, su cuerpo a pesar de ser de paja era bastante escultural, alto y delgado. De ojos color verde oscuro y cabello corto, muy atractivo.

― Mi nombre es Kisuke ― respondió el chico limpiándose la tierra de su vestimenta ― ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

― Soy la princesa Hana ― respondió la chica con una sonrisa benevolente.

― Ala, una princesa pero que guay ― exclamó Kisuke con una sonrisa picarona ― ¿Y qué haces por estos rumbos princesa? Por estas partes nadie pasa más que para abordar barcos y cosas así, y generalmente toman otro camino.

― Estoy en busca del mago de Oz ― respondió la chica ― es el único que me puede ayudar a romper una maldición que le han echado a mi hermano.

― ¿Qué clase de maldición? ― preguntó Kisuke repentinamente interesado.

― Una horrible, que lo convierte a él en una bestia, y a el reino en objetos inanimados.

Ambos chicos salieron del maizal hasta llegar al caballo.

― Así que en una bestia ― comentó aparentemente decepcionado ― espera, pero entonces ¿Ese mago puede romper todas las maldiciones?

― Supongo ― respondió Hana comenzando a pensar en ello ― la verdad que no lo había pensado mucho, pero quiero suponer que sí. El hada me dijo que era un mago muy poderoso. Que había salvado su reino de dos brujas malas o algo así…

― ¿Crees que pueda…? ― Kisuke se detuvo repentinamente.

― ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

― Eh… es que yo no tengo cerebro ― dijo dándose golpecitos en la cabeza ― soy de paja y no pienso bien. Quería saber si podía darme un cerebro.

― Seguro que puede ― comentó Hana ― o al menos te dirá que hacer para conseguir uno. Vale la pena intentarlo ¿no crees?

― Si supongo que sí ― dijo dubitativo ― ¿Puedo acompañarte? ― preguntó cuando miro que la chica se había subido a su caballo.

― No creo que haya problema, pero por ahora iremos lento que Lazy ya se ha cansado ― la chica le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro al caballo ― ha sido un viaje cansado.

― Escuche que en la costa hay una posada ― comentó Kisuke comenzando a caminar al lado de la chica ― seguro puedes quedarte ahí.

― Entonces para allá iremos.

**El cazador**

**IV.**

En el sendero del bosque del oeste Naruto, el chico al que la reina Stella tenía en la mira, caminaba tranquilamente, al lado de un gran lobo negro de ojos rojos. El lobo tenía un tamaño anormal para un lobo, le llegaba a Naruto hasta la cintura, era inmenso, pero esto era normal entre los lobos del bosque del oeste, que tenían características especiales y místicas. Se decía que cada uno de los lobos eran almas del pasado que habían vivido por muchos años en aquel bosque, y que al final habían revivido en lobos, con habilidades especiales muy distintas cada uno. Si bien podría haber un lobo que pudiera curar con su saliva, podía haber otro que hiciera lo contrario y que su saliva fuera acida. Estas habilidades distintas eran lo que los caracterizaban y lo que los distinguían de los demás lobos normales.

Este lobo que se encontraba al lado de Naruto era su mejor amigo, había aparecido hacia unos cuatro o cinco años y desde entonces eran inseparables. Ese lobo entre todos los demás, era muy especial.

― Me da mucha pena matar a esos ciervos ― comentaba Naruto. ― es que los entiendo, y escucho su dolor.

― Supéralo Naruto ― habló el lobo a su lado con voz indiferente, la voz se había escuchado a pesar de no haber abierto el hocico ― Es el ciclo de la vida, nosotros los cazamos y al final los humanos nos casan a nosotros.

― No hay necesidad de ser tan frio Sasuke ― espetó Naruto frunciendo el ceño ― El cazar no es algo que se deba de mirar bien. Ni a los ciervos ni a los lobos dattebayo.

― Eso lo dices porque eres muy inocente dobe ― seguía diciendo el lobo ― al final ya lo veras, incluso tu terminaras siendo cazado. Y eso estará bien, porque habrás cumplido con tu propósito en la vida.

― Yo no creo que el ser comido por alguien sea mi propósito e la vida ¡deberás que no!

― Nunca dije que te comerían.

― Pero dijiste que me iban a cazar.

― Si. Pero ten en cuenta que también podrían capturarte vivo.

― ¿Y para que me querrían?

― Yo que sé. No entiendo a esas personas, los animales que cazan a veces se los quedan de mascotas.

― ¿Y tú crees que voy a ser la mascota de alguien? ― inquirió Naruto sintiéndose algo ofendido.

― Pues lo animal ya lo tienes.

― Y me siento orgulloso de ello dattebayo. El ser hijo de lobos no es algo que me avergüence ¡deberás!

― Comprendo ― Sasuke parecía sonreír aunque para Naruto era difícil de decir ya que los lobos no tenían muchas expresiones faciales, y las que tenían eran más bien básicas, lo que hacían para mostrar sus emociones eran más bien acciones y sonidos, pero ninguna expresión facial.

El bosque del oeste solía ser un lugar solitario, esto era porque estaba alejado de cualquier reino y la gente no solía ir para allá, así que Naruto y Sasuke se sorprendieron mucho al ver una carroza negra con caballos del mismo color pasar por al lado suyo y detenerse enfrente.

― Se habrán perdido ― murmuró Naruto.

― No necesitas murmurar ― dijo Sasuke ― ellos no hablan lobo.

De la carroza se bajó un hombre, de cabello blanco no muy corto que digamos y ojos verdes.

― Buenas tardes joven ― dijo el chico acercándose con algo en la mano. ― es que estamos buscando a alguien.

― ¿A si? ¿A quién? ― indagó Naruto.

El chico de cabello blanco comenzó a hablar con Naruto obre un hombre que se había perdido en el bosque, y tenía al rubio tan ocupado que no se dio cuenta que unos hombres comenzaban a rodearle por atrás.

― Naruto ― llamó Sasuke en un gruñido.

― Como sea, ¿entonces no lo ha visto?

― No, para nada. ― respondió Naruto.

― Bueno, muchas gracias ― dijo el joven dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la carrosa de regreso.

― ¡Naruto! ― gritó Sasuke abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos a como los hombres detrás de él saltaban al ataque para capturar al rubio.

― ¡¿Qué pasa? ― gritó Naruto molesto ― ¡Suéltenme!

― ¡Suéltenlo! ― gruñó Sasuke pero antes de poder atacar cayo desplomado al suelo. Al caer, se pudo ver al mismo chico de cabello blanco parado detrás con un artefacto pequeño del cual parecía emanar electricidad.

― Con eso nos evitamos muchos problemas ― dijo el joven.

― ¡¿Qué le van a hacer? ― gritó Naruto.

― ¿A él? Nada, pero en lo que respecta a ti ― el chico trono los dedos y entonces una gran mano cubrió la boca de Naruto, el rubio no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido. ― La reina te espera. ― susurró.

Cuando el rubio despertó tenia cubierto el rostro con una especie de manta gris que olía a papa, en el momento en el que noto que no podía ver claramente intentó quitar el objeto que obstruía su vista, pero descubrió sus manos atadas detrás de su espalda, estaba sentado y tampoco podía mover los pies, definitivamente estaba en un grave problema.

― Quítenle el saco ― ordenó una voz femenina que Naruto jamás había escuchado.

En pocos segundos de que se dio aquella orden el rostro del rubio fue libre, y ya era capaz de ver. Se encontraba en una habitación bastante grande, muy parecida a la de aquella chica que siempre está dormida, pero diferente, esta estaba limpia y tenia fuego prendido en la chimenea, sin contar que frente a el había una mujer despierta.

― Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Stella, la reina Stella ― se presentó la joven con una sonrisa arrogante.

― ¿Por qué me han traído hacia acá? ― preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño e intentando soltar las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, pero en el momento que lo intento sintió dos manos colocándose en sus hombros, y de pronto se vio rodeado por dos hombres enormes que no parecían estar muy contentos con que Naruto se liberara, así que dejo de insistir.

― Pueden retirarse ― dijo Stella a los hombres ― puedo manejarlo desde aquí. ― Ambos soldados asintieron y salieron de la habitación ― he escuchado muchas cosas de ti Naruto, sobre tus habilidades como asesino.

― Asesino ― repitió el rubio sin comprender ― ¿se refiere a cuando cazo?

― Exactamente. Veras Naruto, yo necesito a alguien de sangre fría que sea capaz de matar, alguien que se encargue de algo por mí.

― ¿Es para eso que me ha traído? ¿Para matar a alguien? Lo lamento pero puede ir olvidándose de ello dattebayo. No matare a nadie.

― Oh no ― Stella se acerco al rubio negando con el dedo índice ― ahí es donde te equivocas, tu SI vas a matar a alguien, porque si no lo haces, tus amigos los lobos, podrían salir lastimados.

― Ellos pueden protegerse ― espetó el rubio ― no son lobos cualquiera.

― Eso no lo niego querido, pero desgraciadamente tus amiguitos no son invencibles ¿sabías que unas hermosas balas de plata pueden acabar con ellos? Yo de esas tengo muchas, y no me voy a poner a pensar si matarlos o no si no haces lo que te digo.

Naruto suspiró derrotado, él no quería rendirse ante aquella mujer pero no había caso, los lobos eran su familia, los que lo criaron y les debía mucho, no podía simplemente dejar que los cazaran y asesinaran.

― Esta bien. La ayudare, pero con una condición.

― Lo que quieras ― dijo Stella con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

― Los lobos, usted no les hará daño, no mandara a nadie a cazarlos, tiene que prometer que mis amigos estarán a salvo sin que nadie intente darles cacería. NUNCA.

― Hecho.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga?

Stella sonrió con malicia y tronó los dedos, en un instante las cuerdas que aprisionaban a Naruto se soltaron y este se levantó masajeándose las muñecas.

― Quiero que mates a un estorbo, su nombre es Hinata.

Naruto no había escuchado nunca aquel nombre pero le parecía que alguien que estuviera bajo la mira de aquella mujer no podría ser tan malo, seguro que al final se arrepentiría, pero si eso era necesario para pagar su deuda con los lobos, entonces lo haría.

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy :)

¿Alguien se esperaba ver a sasuke como lobo? pues que sepan que ser el amigo de naruto no es su unico proposito él tambien tiene su propia historia :)

Gracias a **TALOS X**,** Sifu Sihaya**, **Tenshiko** y el **Anonimo** por sus reviews :) espero que este capitulo tambien les haya gustado.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Ahora chanchanchanchan... La introduccion a Cenicienta sus amigos, familia y vida, y el plan de Stella se pone en accion ¿le saldra todo como lo desea?_

_Anotaciones:_  
_Aschenputtel - Cenicienta (en aleman, dijo wikipedia)_

_A partir de aquí se miran involucrados aun mas OC´s la verdad es que son una gran parte de la historia y algunos juegan papeles muy importantes asi que ruego encerio que si no les gusta no lean, no quiero llebarme disgustos por eso, me pueden criticar lo que deseen menos los OC´s._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Aschenputtel**

**I.**

Aquella linda chica acababa de terminar de limpiar las enormes ventanas. Eran tan endemoniadamente grandes que prácticamente cubrían toda la pared del pasillo, un pasillo largo de techo muy alto con una alfombra roja hermosa que llegaba desde un extremo al otro del lugar. Pero no solo había tenido que dejarlas impecables por dentro y fuera, sino que también había tenido que sacudir sus enormes cortinas doradas, la alfombra, y los muebles. Ah, pero no solo eso, también había barrido y trapeado el piso. Y al fin después de tanto trabajo había terminado con aquella sección, ahora podría ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Se ató su largo cabello en una cola de caballo alta, claramente para evitar el calor, ya que algunos mechones anaranjados se habían pegado a su nuca, incomodándola demasiado. Y es que ella no podía soportar el calor. Se acomodó las gafas de marco negro, y se subió la larga falda que con todo aquel movimiento se le había bajado hasta las caderas, cuando su lugar normal era en la cintura. Y es que a pesar de tener aquella ropa de pordiosera que le obligaban a usar, ella no quería darle la satisfacción a aquellos que disfrutaban de reírse de ella. Si iba a usar esa ropa, al menos la usaría con orgullo.

Tomó la cubeta de agua y el trapo con el que había trapeado el piso y comenzó a andar fuera del pasillo rápidamente.

Bajó dos escaleras antes de llegar a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, detrás de la cual había otra escalera, pero sin tanta elegancia como las anteriores, ésta no tenía alfombra ni estaba brillante, era solo una pobre escalera de madera que llevaba a una pequeña cocina donde el lujo escaseaba. Para cocinar había una hoguera, eso sí, de muy buen tamaño. En el centro se encontraba una mesa sobre la cual habían varios trastes, sartenes y cubiertos acomodados en orden por función. Frente a la hoguera, del otro lado de la habitación y pegado a la pared había un mueble sobre el cual parecía haber gran cantidad de verduras, frutas, especias y más. Y en la pared sobre éste mismo mueble se encontraban dos campanillas, las cuales tenían una especie de hilos en ellas que se perdían en el techo, atravesándolo.

La chica entró a la habitación dejando la cubeta al lado de las escaleras y comenzó a movilizarse, encendió la leña de la hoguera y enseguida comenzó a tomar verdura de la mesa, llevándola a la mesa del centro y empezando a picarla con rapidez y precisión. El agua dentro de poco ya había hervido en una gran hoya, justo cuando ella terminó de picar todo para echarlo dentro -sin olvidar las especias- y esperar a que se cociera. Mientras tanto salió por una puerta que llevaba a un patio, pero no solo hacia un patio, sino hacia una pequeña granja.

Había un pequeño establo de caballos de un lado y del otro un gallinero. La joven entró tranquilamente al gallinero tratando de no alarmar a las gallinas, y de una butaca tomó una canasta comenzando a mirar alrededor.

Al salir del gallinero ya tenía la canasta llena de huevos y las verduras habían hervido. Dejó los huevos en la mesa del medio y retiro cuidadosamente la pequeña hoya con las verduras dejándola sobre la mesa. Inmediatamente puso una parrilla sobre el fuego y colocó dos sartenes. Uno de los sartenes era hondo y ahí coloco más agua desde una jarra dejándola hervir, mientras se calentaba un poco de aceite en el otro. Ya que el fuego estaba bastante alto no tardó nada en suceder ninguna de las dos cosas y casi al mismo tiempo la chica echó un poco de arroz en el agua y rompió unos huevos sobre el sartén.

Hizo dos huevos estrellados rápidamente y los sirvió a cada uno en un plato. Y justo en ese momento el hilo de las campanillas se tensó y estas comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. El ruido era sumamente estrepitoso pero aun más estridente eran los gritos a coro que se escucharon después.

― ¡Cenicienta!

Todos al mismo tiempo gritaban. Y la chica solamente decía.

― Ya voy, ya voy. ― Mas para ella que para alguien más.

Suspiró cansinamente mientras sacaba dos pequeños platos hondos, donde sirvió porciones de la sopa de verduras que había hecho. Mientras el arroz se hacía acomodó los platos sobre tres bandejas, el plato grande con el huevo, al lado del cual puso el plato hondo, y enseguida una pequeña jarra al lado de una bonita taza hecha de cerámica como los demás platos.

Pero las campanillas no dejaban de sonar, y la chica comenzaba a desesperarse. Así que cuando al fin estuvo el arroz suspiró con alivio y procedió a servirlo al lado del huevo. Pronto subía por las escaleras, con una bandeja en cada mano.

Con mucho equilibrio logró llegar hasta el pasillo que antes había limpiado. Dejó una bandeja en una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí y entró a una de las varias puertas que habían en el pasillo.

La habitación en la que entró era gigantesca y estaba a oscuras.

― A despertarse ― habló en voz alta la chica de cabello naranja mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama. ― Vamos, es un día hermoso ― comentó mientras se dirigía a las cortinas y las abría de par en par.

― ¡Ñaaa! ― se escuchó un gritillo bajo las colchas, alguien se removió sobre la cama y se destapó con desgana. Una chica de cabello negro corto por la nuca y con flequillo se estiraba a todo su esplendor. Su pijama la cubria como carpa de circo, siendo considerablemente mas grande que su cuerpo, aun que de tela delicada para no pasar calor.

― Ahí está tu desayuno.

Diciendo esto la chica de cabello naranja salió de la habitación tomando otra bandeja de la mesa y entrando a la siguiente habitación.

― Buenos días ― saludó mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cómoda e iba tranquilamente a abrir las cortinas ― ¿Cómo amaneció? ― preguntó en un tono desinteresado acercándose a la cama y parándose con las manos tomadas frente a ella, en su regazo.

― Buenos días…

La mujer que estaba sobre la cama se sentó elegantemente con las manos en sus piernas. Tenía su corto cabello castaño cubierto por una gorra para dormir muy anticuada, miraba con desdén en sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello a la chica ahí presente. Su pijama, era igual a la de la chica de la habitación continua, podía decirse que eran el juego.

― Le he traído el desayuno ― comenzó a decir la chica bajando la cara y mirando al suelo ― espero que sea de su agrado.

― Muchas gracias ― aquellas palabras no significaban absolutamente nada para cenicienta, porque ella sabía que aquella mujer las decía mas por costumbre que por realmente sentirlo. Todo lo que ella hacía era su _obligación_ era algo que, según esa mujer ahí enfrente, tenía que hacer forzosamente y nadie tenía que agradecerle por hacerlo. Así que aquello era solo una formalidad. ― Puedes retirarte.

Sin decir nada más la chica se inclinó y salió de la habitación a paso veloz cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la misma. Suspiró con desgana y comenzó a bajar de nuevo a la cocina, esta vez para desayunar ella misma.

A pesar de lo que se pueda pensar cenicienta no era la sirvienta de esa mansión, realmente a ella no le pagaban absolutamente nada por trabajar todos los días arduamente como ama de llaves. Entonces ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? ¿Por qué era su _obligación_ limpiarlo todo y atender a aquellas mujeres? Era simple, la verdad, pero también era bastante triste.

Y es que aquella mujer era su madre. Y la muchacha su hermanastra.

¿Por qué su familia la hacía hacer estas cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que limpiarlo todo y no recibir nada a cambio? Esa historia se remonta a años atrás, muchos años atrás, cuando su madre y su padre se conocieron.

Cenicienta sabía que su padre era un hombre ideal, era bueno y justo y siempre hacia feliz a su familia, además era apuesto y no hay que olvidar que rico. Él llamaba la atención de todas las jóvenes del reino. Una de las jóvenes a quienes les llamó la atención era su madre, una mujer que si bien no tenía nada espectacular, tampoco era la loca del pueblo. Su madre era de familia humilde, apenas les alcanzaba para sobrevivir, por lo que sus abuelos la habían entrenado para que fuese la mujer perfecta, con porte y gracia, además de buena atendiendo a su marido. El propósito de su madre era casarse con un hombre rico y sacar a su familia de la miseria.

La historia que le contaba su madre era que su padre siempre se había figado en ella, porque era humilde y buena, y que al final las cosas salieron simplemente como tenían que haber salido. Ellos se enamoraron y casaron, y entonces la tuvieron a ella.

Pero cenicienta sabia que eso no era del todo verdad, lo sabía por los padres de su mejor amiga Sumire, la chica que vivía en la mansión de enfrente y su única amiga de los alrededores. Los padres de su amiga le habían contado a Sumire cosas, y ella se las había dicho a cenicienta.

Habían rumores de que la madre de cenicienta había usado algo de magia negra, nadie sabe que magia, pero sabían que habia usado una magia, ya que de la nada el padre de cenicienta se había fijado en su madre. Y en poco tiempo ya estaban casados. Se contaba que cuando le preguntaban al padre de cenicienta si estaba seguro de lo que hacia respondía en monosílabos y repetía constantemente una frase "Ella es mi destino". Nadie pudo comprobar aquel hecho, pero cenicienta estaba segura de que eso era verdad. Y es que ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como aquella hubiera conquistado a un hombre como su padre? No se extrañaba que su padre hubiera huido de ellas.

Y es que el padre de ella cuando la chica tenía seis años de edad tuvo una discutían muy fuerte con su madre, una horrible, como nunca habían peleado. De hecho, nunca lo habían hecho. Y entonces después de aquella discusión su padre se marchó dejándolas solas a su madre y a ella.

Cenicienta lo entendía perfectamente, y es que aquella mujer era todo un ogro, al menos con ella. Desde siempre había sido muy mala, había ocasiones que como castigo encerraba a la pobre chica en armarios durante horas y se olvidaba de ella. Su padre siempre había sido quien había evitado todo lo posible que esas cosas malas le sucedieran a su hija, pero al irse aquel hombre la situación simplemente empeoro. Al grado de volverse como era ahora. Una simple sirvienta en la mansión de su padre, un hombre que siempre la amo, pero que la abandonó.

Años después la mujer se volvió a casar con otro hombre rico, el cual tenía una hija mayor que cenicienta, aquella joven era casi tan mala como la madre de cenicienta, la trataba mal y la hacía hacer todo lo que la chica tenía que hacer, preparar su ropa, peinarla, cambiarla y todo. Como si fuera una buena para nada que no pudiera siquiera dar un paso sin la ayuda de cenicienta.

Vivió muchos años siendo víctima de los caprichos de su madre y hermanastra. Su padrastro era un buen hombre que la trataba con amabilidad, el problema era que desconocía el hecho de que ella era hija de su esposa, para él cenicienta era una chica joven sin familia a la cual su esposa ayudaba con un trabajo y vivienda.

Era la única persona en esa casa que la trataba como a una persona, pero desgraciadamente hacia poco más de cuatro años murió por una extraña enfermedad. Aun así dejó algo bueno detrás de él, un pequeño niño, medio hermano de Akane que su madre llevaba en su vientre. Ahora no estaba totalmente sola, tenía a su pequeño hermano, y pensó que cuando creciera podría ser un buen acompañante y a lo mejor la ayudaría a salir de aquel desastre, porque al parecer a él su madre si lo quería. Pero por desgracia las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo desea, y su pequeño hermano a pesar de que ella lo amaba mucho, era simplemente una responsabilidad más. Ella tenía que cambiarlo, darle de comer cuidarlo. Pensó que todo sería más fácil a medida que creciera pero era como si fuese todo lo contrario, los llantos se hacían más estridentes y las necesidades del pequeño más exigentes.

Y luego… llegó el otro. Su hermanastra Izumi en un acto de tontería se quedo embarazada de un hombre a quien no le interesaba en lo absoluto y que la dejó abandonada. Ese niño ahora vivía ahí con ellas, cenicienta también se hacía cargo de él, mas no todo el tiempo, ya que parecía que ese bebe era aun más querido que su pequeño hermano Kenta.

― ¡Akane, Akane!

Un niño pequeño de cuatro años bajó por las escaleras de la cocina con apuro.

― ¡Kenta! ¿Qué haces bajando las escaleras solo? ¡Es peligroso! ― rápidamente dejó su desayuno y se levantó de la mesa para cargar a su pequeño hermano que iba a bajar el ultimo escalón ― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Tengo hambre!

― Ah, vale… está bien ― dijo con desgana pero sonriendo después para que el niño no lo notara ― siéntate aquí mientras te hago el desayuno ¿vale? No te muevas, quédate quieto.

― Si.

― ¡No Kenta deja esos cuchillos! ― gritó alarmada quitándole de la mano al niño un cuchillo que acababa de tomar de la mesa ― vamos ve a la silla de allá en la esquina, ahí quédate ¿está bien?

― Si, si.

― ¿Hay alguien en casa? ― preguntó una chica entrando por la puerta de la cocina, la que llevaba al patio. Su cabello era corto y alborotado de color negro, y sus bellos y vivarachos ojos color violeta. Tenía un lindo vestido blanco corto el cual parecía mas de casa que para salir ya que era bastante sencillo.

― ¡Sumire hola! ― exclamó Akane poniendo a calentar un sartén ― ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

― Vengo a darte una vuelta a ver cómo te encontrabas ¿Ese es el pequeño Kenta? ¡Hola Kenta!

― ¡Sumire! ― exclamó el niño saltando de la silla y corriendo hasta la chica.

― ¿Cómo estas cenicienta? ― preguntó la chica tomando al niño en brazos.

― Ay, no me llames así ― masculló entre dientes a aludida ― Yo no sé cómo es que esas mujeres me han puesto tal apodo ¿y yo que hago al respecto? Nada, no puedo hacer nada. Que rabia que me da. Dime Akane, ya lo sabes. Que por eso me puso ese nombre mi padre.

― Tranquila, tranquila que los huevos te van a quedar mal. Ya sabes que se tienen que hacer con amor. Oye tus ojos se miran de un azul muy brillante hoy.

― Es el fuego que se refleja, no hagas caso.

― No, es que enserio. Te miras diferente.

― ¿Te parece?

― Claro, claro. ¿Estás escribiendo esos reportes de los que te he hablado?

― ¡Sí! ― exclamó Akane entusiasmada de pronto ― Me encanta tener ese proyecto entre manos. Así me puedo despejar un poco de todo lo que pasa en esta casa.

― Me alegra. Pero recuerda que son para el periódico del pueblo así que tienen que estar listos esta noche.

― ¡Claro! Si no te preocupes ya los tengo.

― ¿Y qué te parecen los eventos para la noche de mañana? ― preguntó sumiré dejando al niño que comenzaba a patear y jalarle el cabello en el suelo.

― Pues no se qué quieres que piense ¡Kenta no salgas al patio!... ay dios, discúlpame Sumire pero ese niño es capaz de meterse con las gallinas y quedarse sin un ojo.

Ambas chicas salieron en busca del pequeño quien solo estaba jugando con un gran perro gris con manchas negras en el lomo, que se encontraba echado en el suelo atado con una correa a un grifo de agua. El animal era paciente, mientras el niño le jalaba los bigotes solo se mantenía sereno, en silencio y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Se miraba que ya estaba acostumbrado.

― ¿Es que no te emociona el baile de mañana? ― inquirió la chica sonriendo alegre ― ¡Es el baile del príncipe! Ya sabes, ese donde escoge a su futura esposa ¿no te apetece ir? ¡Sería tan lindo! Imagínate que te escoge de entre todas las chicas ¡Pero que romántico!

― Sumire calma ― dijo tranquilamente Akane ― mira que eres boba. ¿Cómo me iba a escoger a mí entre todas? Para empezar te tengo a ti como competidora, y por otro lado mira mis gafas, no soy la gran cosa. A lo mejor mis pechos, pero yo no quiero que me quieran solamente por eso. Vamos Kenta ya está tu desayuno.

― ¡Desayuno!

― Vamos Akane, será divertido ¿es que no quieres divertirte? Aun si no te escoge vamos a ir juntas ¿vale? Vamos a divertirnos un poco, relajarnos y olvidarnos de nuestras vidas por una noche. ¿Qué te parece?

― Eso suena bien ― comentó Akane entrando a la cocina de nuevo.

― ¿Entonces lo harás? ― inquirió sumiré emocionada.

Akane miró los ojos encendidos de su amiga, siempre la invitaba a esas cosas en el reino pero a ella no le apetecía. No quería, principalmente porque sabía lo que le diría su madre, y porque sabía también, que solo utilizarían esas salidas para burlarse de ella como lo hacían siempre. En fin, ella prefería no ir a esas cosas, así se evitaba disgustos y no les daba la satisfacción a su madre y hermanastra de reírse de ella. Pero los ojos de Sumire eran…

― Esta bien ― Suspiro rindiéndose ― yo voy al baile. Pero tengo que preguntarle a mi madre.

― ¡Espero que te deje! ― exclamó sumiré.

― Si. Yo también.

**La huida**

**II.**

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero del bosque, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido, de larga falda en un tono café claro. Llevaba una blusa de seda de manga larga que se ataba por enfrente con hilos cafés. Un escote no muy pronunciado que apenas dejaba asomar sus hermosos pechos bien proporcionados. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo baja con un hermoso moño plateado y sus ojos vivarachos miraban emocionada a todos los arboles, a los venados que cruzaban ocasionalmente y las pequeñas ardillas que trepaban hasta las copas con rapidez.

― Me parece increíble que mi madrastra me haya dejado dar una vuelta fuera del castillo ― comentaba asombrada con una sonrisa tímida. ― Y que me haya dejado usar este vestido tan hermoso ― emocionada tomó el vestido con ambas manos y dio media vuelta provocando un movimiento de la falda muy bello. ― Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Naruto. ― respondió escuetamente su acompañante.

Quedando de frente a ella estaba el cazador, vestido con traje de los soldados de la reina, una bella armadura bien pulida de cuerpo completo, con una espada plateada colgando en su cadera. No se miraba su cabello ya que estaba cubierto por el casco del traje.

― Bueno Naruto ― retomó la palabra Hinata sonrojándose ligeramente ― Me alegra que me acompañes ― sonrió tímidamente y se dio media vuelta de nuevo comenzando a caminar a un paso normal y dejando atrás a su acompañante. ― El bosque es muy lindo a estas horas de la tarde ― comentaba dando pequeños saltitos mientras avanzaba ― ¿No tienes hambre? ― inquirió de pronto volviendo a girarse encarando a su escolta que la miraba seriamente ― Traje unas manzanas ― metió su mano dentro de una mochila que cargaba colgando de su hombro y saco una manzana roja y brillante. ― ¿Quieres? ― Naruto simplemente miró como extendía su mano y le ofrecía aquella fruta, pero no dijo nada, solo la volvió a ver en silencio ― Oh… y-ya veo que no ― la chica se sonrojó apenada y acercó la manzana a su boca dándole un mordisco. Entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo en silencio.

Naruto miró la espalda de aquella hermosa joven, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder matarla. Y es que Hinata se miraba tan frágil, tan delicada e inocente, que el único instinto que despertaba en él era el de protección. Pero no importaba lo que pensaba, su misión ya estaba clara, y esa era la de asesinar a esa chica, y llevarle su corazón a la reina. Entonces, y solo entonces, podría regresar con su manada de lobos y todo aquello no sería más que un mal recuerdo, un muy mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

Tragó saliva y tomó el mango de su espada, entonces cuando miró que la chica comenzaba a observar a unas ardillas, la desfundó.

― Perdóname ― dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Hinata volteó y abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

― No lo hagas ― le pidió la chica retrocediendo mientras Naruto seguía acercándose a ella lentamente.

― La reina. Son sus ordenes ― dijo antes de correr hacia ella firmemente.

Hinata se hizo hacia un lado, esquivando aquel ataque y comenzó a correr dentro del bosque. Pero no servía de nada, ya que el cazador corrió detrás de ella escuchando sus pasos acelerados en la soledad del bosque. La chica entonces desesperada miró una piedra y la tomó entre sus manos, pero cuando se dio media vuelta para tirarla se encontró con Naruto frente a ella.

― Esta bien ― dijo tirando la roca y alzando los brazos en signo de sumisión ― No luchare mas. Sé que no tiene sentido. Pero por favor, déjame escribir unas cartas. No puedo irme así nada más.

Naruto la miró con suspicacia, pero la chica parecía sincera así que asintió y bajo el arma. Hinata entonces se sentó en la tierra y de su mochila sacó un diario y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. El chico a su lado solo miro como escribía, y leía cada palabra que ponía en esas hojas.

Las manos temblorosas de Hinata se las apañaban para escribir rápidamente sobre la hoja en blanco, era sorprendente como su escritura era perfecta y se alineaba correctamente. Pero Naruto no se fijaba exactamente en eso, más bien en el contenido de la carta. Había frases que no entendía, estaba claro que se la dedicaba a un chico, su primo al parecer, pero ¿Por qué ponía _"Perdón por ser tan débil y haber tomado esta decisión"? _

Naruto no entendía ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Una decisión? No comprendía, ¿es que le iba a decir que ella se iba a…?

"_No odies a Stella, tal vez ella ha sido la que me llevo a esto pero no es su culpa. Yo fui la que decidió dejar de luchar y… suicidarme. Antes de que hagas nada, cumple mi última voluntad, busca en el bosque a Hanab…"_

Hinata no logró terminar de escribir porque de sus manos la pluma fue arrebatada. Las lagrimas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas y su vista era nublada, pero a pesar de su patético estado miró hacia arriba observando a su agresor y con sorpresa pudo ver. Que Naruto también estaba llorando.

― Lo lamento ― se disculpó el chico ― no puedo hacerlo. ― Hinata no comprendía que era lo que sucedía ¿Qué era lo que no podía hacer? ¿Dejarla escribir sus últimas voluntades, sus últimos deseos? ― A pesar de que esa malvada reina te mando matar tu pones que no la culpen, que te suicidaste, eres una persona… eres valiente, dattebayo. ― Hinata abrió los ojos extrañada ― Prefieres que ese chico te odie en lugar de que viva con un veneno constante dentro de él, dirigido hacia la reina esa. ― Naruto suspiró ― vete ― dijo de pronto firmemente levantándola con brusquedad del suelo y haciéndola tirar su libro ― vete de aquí inmediatamente, adéntrate en el bosque, vete a otro reino. No sé. ¡Simplemente lárgate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta dattebayo!

Hinata ni siquiera asintió, simplemente miró asustada a aquel chico y salió corriendo, corrió y corrió hasta que de aquella persona ni una mancha quedo. Y aun en ese momento, siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse completamente en el bosque.

* * *

_Ahora Hinata esta sola por el bosque y Naruto tiene que lidiar con Stella lo cual le traerá mas de una consecuencia._

_como ven las historias están cambiadas para muchos, cenicienta no tiene madrastra, tiene una madre y una hermanastra, ademas de un medio hermano y claro no le faltaba el sobrino recién nacido. y asi pues no es a la unica a la que le cambio la historia, un poco o mucho, pero en si, la cosa tampoco esta tan distinta. xD bueno si pero no... ok yo me entiendo._

_en el proximo capitulo: Un poco de magia negra atrapa a un corazon, un navío parece ser la fuente de la tardanza de alguien y por supuesto, polvos magicos de hadas y un poco de lagrimas no van a faltar. _

_Gracias por leer._

_espero que les haya gustado :)_


	4. Capitulo 4

Otra vez aqui yo

ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo asi que hare mas bien pocos comentarios.

la historia de naruto como cazador se encuentra con una encrusijada, stella se encarga de poner al rubito entre la espada y la pared. Hana (la hermana de kiba) y Kisuke, un OC de Tenshiko, siguen con sus cosas, que no me olvido. Y claro continuamos con la historia de Cenicienta.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**El cofre**

**I.**

― Su señoría, el cazador ha vuelto.

― Oh. Déjelo pasar.

Stella sonreía complacida mientras miraba a Naruto entrar por la gran puerta de su habitación real. Pero lo que más le satisfacía era aquel pequeño saco de patatas sin papas, que realmente no estaba vacío. Tenía un pequeño bulto al final de este, del tamaño exacto de un corazón.

― He cumplido ― dijo el chico severamente dejando el corazón en una mesa con cuidado. Enseguida se quito el casco del traje de metal y lo dejo al lado del saco ― ahora me iré.

― No tan pronto ― interrumpió la rubia. Naruto detuvo su paso y se quedo en silencio mientras la reina se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba al muchacho ― primero voy a guardarlo. Y entonces te irás.

― Esta bien.

La mujer tomó entonces la bolsa de la mesa y metió la mano en ella sacando un corazón, aun cubierto un poco con sangre.

Lo miraba fascinada, con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras lo alzaba en el aire con signo de victoria. Entonces lo tomó entre sus manos y caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, a un lugar donde había un gran cuadro de ella sobre un trono con una sonrisa de superioridad. Pero ahí no se detuvo, dio unos pasos más, hasta la pared desnuda de un lado, y empujó uno de los ladrillos con delicadeza.

El ladrillo cedió ante la presión y se hundió un poco, pero entonces toda la pared comenzó a moverse, era como si uno por uno los ladrillos comenzaran a desaparecer dejando en su lugar una habitación oscura. Con un tronar de dedos el lugar se ilumino. Estaba todo hecho de oro puro, era una especie de altar. Las paredes parecían estar conformadas por varias cajas pequeñas y doradas, y en el centro, sobre una pequeña columna de mármol que no le llegaba a la reina mas allá de la cadera, solamente había un pequeño cofre, un cofre de oro.

A paso veloz la mujer entró al altar y alzó con ambas manos el corazón, justamente sobre el cofre. Pero nada sucedió. Naruto entonces comenzó a preocuparse, no sabía cómo lo sabia pero sabía que aquella mujer descubriría su treta. Descubriría que aquel corazón era realmente de un venado.

― Este ― murmuró la mujer volviendo a alzar el corazón de la misma forma ― ¡No es el corazón de un humano! ― gritó histérica dándose media vuelta y mirando con ojos asesinos a Naruto.

El chico sabía que estaba perdido, pero aun así tenia que intentarlo. Empuñó su espada y corrió contra la bruja.

― ¡Muere!

― ¡Iluso! ― exclamó Stella moviendo su brazo derecho bruscamente hacia la derecha cortando el aire. Exactamente al mismo tiempo Naruto salió volando hacia el mismo lado estrellándose contra una mesa y rompiendo un jarrón en cientos de pedazos que crujían bajo su peso. ― ¿¡De que es este corazón!? ― exclamó acercándose al chico que ahora por acto de magia estaba suspendido en el aire, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Sostenía aquel corazón con una mano, mientras lo apretaba firmemente logrando sacar un poco de sangre la cual lentamente se escurrió por su brazo ― ¡¿De qué?!

― De… un venado. ― respondió con dificultad, ya que sentía como si el aire le faltara, como su hubiera una mano rodeando su garganta impidiéndole respirar. Asombrado miró como la chica fruncía el ceño pronunciadamente, luciendo aun más molesta, y al mismo tiempo el corazón comenzaba a quemarse en su mano hasta convertirse en cenizas las cuales lentamente se iban con el viento.

― De un venado ― repitió la mujer mascullando entre dientes y apretando la mandíbula ― ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! ― gritó histérica rodeando con su delgada mano el cuello del rubio.

― Ella… huyo al bosque… ya está lejos… Dattebayo.

― Tú... la dejaste huir.

Si la mujer antes parecía enojada ahora lo estaba mucho más. Entonces movió su mano libre rápidamente llevándola hasta el corazón de Naruto y la encajó en su pecho. El chico gritaba de dolor. Aquel era el dolor más horrible que jamás había sentido, era como si alguien comenzara a escudriñar entre tus órganos y de pronto llegara a tu corazón comenzando a apretarlo como un pedazo de plastilina hasta detenerlo. Pero entonces el dolor se detuvo y la mujer retiró su mano ¿ahora iba a morir? No comprendía que sucedía, solo que su corazón estaba ahí, en la mano de aquella mujer brillando en un tono amarrillo intenso.

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ― preguntó Naruto respirando otra vez. Stella se había retirado, lo había soltado y dejado en el suelo de nuevo. Él se sentía perfectamente bien, de hecho, si no mirara su corazón ahí frente a él pensaría que aquella mujer no le había hecho nada. ¿Así era como se sentía morir? No estaba tan mal.

― Ahora eres mío ― dijo con voz de ultratumba Stella sonriendo malignamente mientras tomaba firmemente el corazón, pero sin apretarlo. ― Vas a ir a buscar a Hinata ― comenzó a decir con un tono que de cierto modo dejaba claro que le hablaba a una mascota ― La vas a encontrar en el bosque y la vas a traer hacia mí. Entonces la vas a matar ante mis ojos.

― ¿O si no que? ― retó Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

― Si no. ― apretó ligeramente el corazón.

― ¡Aaah! ― gritó de pronto Naruto encorvándose sobre si mismo mientras apretaba su mano contra el pecho ― ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ― Stella apretó aun mas aquel corazón amarillo ― ¡Detente!

Su gritó fue tan estruendoso que retumbó por varios segundos en la habitación, pero no se repitió, ya que Stella dejo de apretar el corazón amarillo. Ahora ella lo miraba a él con superioridad mientras con dificultad el chico recuperaba el aliento.

― ¿Lo entiendes? Tu vida está en mis manos, ahora tú eres mi pequeña mascota. Y te ordeno, que traigas a Hinata.

― No lograre encontrarla pronto ― dijo Naruto mientras respiraba agitadamente ― ya debe estar lejos ´ttebayo.

― Entonces tienes una semana, no más. Y la quiero aquí mismo. O si no. ― puso mano firme en el corazón, pero sin apretar.

― Entiendo.

Stella comenzó a reír de una manera escalofriante que podía helarle los huesos a cualquiera, en un tono grave y volumen bajo que fue aumentando hasta ser una sonora risa tintineante que resonaba en todo el castillo. Aquella era una risa malvada, nacida desde el más profundo rincón de aquel maligno ser.

Antes de hacer nada más, y aun riéndose, la rubia se dirigió a la habitación dorada y alzó el corazón amarrillo sobre el cofre… esta vez el cofre abrió plenamente. La mujer guardó el corazón con delicadeza y lo cerró, girándose para ver como Naruto aun seguía asombrado en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Cuando la bruja salió de la habitación, las luces se apagaron, y la pared volvió a aparecer, cerrando la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro de algo en ese instante. Ahora sí que tendría que matar a Hinata, porque no había manera de que se interpusiera entre la bruja y ella. Por más que lo deseara.

**Cruzando el mar**

**II.**

Hana y Kisuke habían pasado la noche en aquella posada, donde una amable señora risueña los había atendido, parecía contenta de tener clientes ya que al parecer no muchas personas llegaban a esas áreas a quedarse. Durmieron en habitaciones separadas bastante cómodas y económicas, levantándose con las energías cargadas después de una buena noche de sueño. Y ahora después de desayunar una comida deliciosa estaban listos para continuar su viaje por el mar.

― Bien. Ahora a esperar a que el camino amarillo aparezca de nuevo ― decía la chica mirando el mar desde la posada.

― Yo solo espero que aparezca ― comentó Kisuke suspirando ― llevamos aquí toda la mañana y aun no aparece.

― Me pregunto porque habrá desaparecido ― indagaba Hana comenzando a mirar mas allá, a lo lejos, donde parecía haber una pequeña mancha café sobre el mar. ― ¿Ese será un barco?

― No tengo idea de cómo luce un barco ― dijo como respuesta Kisuke. Hana suspiró con desesperación y se subió a su caballo ― vamos, hay que ir a ver.

― ¡Espérame! ― gritó el hombre de paja subiéndose al lomo del gran perro blanco.

En efecto, aquellas eran unas embarcaciones, parecían estar subiendo provisiones para comenzar a zarpar, habían muchos hombres musculosos subiendo grandes cajas de madera por una rampa que conectaba la tierra y el barco. Hana y los demás observaban desde lejos, ocultos entre los maizales que aun abundaban en aquel lugar.

― ¿Quién creen que viaje en ese gran barco? ― preguntó Kisuke. Akamaru lo miró como si dijera que no tenía ni idea.

― Alguien importante ― afirmó Hana ― aquella ― dijo apuntando una carroza que comenzaba a llegar al lugar ― es la carroza de un noble.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ― preguntó Kisuke.

― Porque yo soy lista y tu tonto ― respondió Hana sonriendo con burla. ― Ahí baja.

Cuando la chica dijo esto, todos agacharon aun más las cabezas para ocultarse.

La puerta de la carroza se abrió y de ella bajó un joven de largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo baja y ojos grandes y perlados, sonreía mientras miraba la gran embarcación y suspiraba. Hana pensó que seguramente aquel era un soñador, y que el sueño más grande que tenia era viajar en barco.

― Amo Neji ― dijo de pronto un hombre de cabello café corto cubierto en un gran sombrero y ojos verdes, su boca estaba cubierta por un paliacate blanco, tal vez ocultando alguna irregularidad en su rostro, pensó Hana, ya que desde donde estaba podía ver que sobresaliendo de la manga derecha había una horrible cicatriz en su mano ― Estamos listos para zarpar. ― el hombre tenía una voz ronca que lo hacía lucir sospechoso.

― Gracias. Disculpa… Tú eres el capitán ¿cierto? ― indagó Neji.

― Así es. ― afirmó el hombre quien antes lo había recibido. ― Capitán Kakuzu a sus órdenes.

― Solo quería comprobarlo ― Neji asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la rampa.

― Me parece conocido ― murmuró Hana mirando al chico de largo cabello ― Neji… puede ser que mi hermano lo haya mencionado alguna vez.

― Ya se va el barco ¿querías subirte en él? ― le preguntó Kisuke.

― No ― respondió rápidamente Hana ― es que pensé que tal vez eran los culpables de que el camino amarrillo desapareciera.

― ¿Y eso por qué?

Hana quedó en silencio mientras observaban como el barco comenzaba a salir de la costa. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la embarcación estaba suficientemente lejos y entonces…

― ¡El camino amarillo! ― exclamó Kisuke aplaudiendo, Akamaru ladró contento.

― Lo sabía.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

― Me parece que el camino amarillo solo aparece cuando solo hay presentes personas que tienen deseos puros… seguramente aquel barco iba en busca de dinero.

― ¿Deseos puros? ― inquirió Kisuke.

― Si, así como yo salvar a mi reino. Y tú obtener tu cerebro.

― Ala… ¡Pues qué bueno!

― Aun que podría equivocarme… Vamos, hay que partir.

Diciendo esto la chica se subió al caballo y el hombre de paja al gran perro. Entonces caminaron por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla del mal sobre el cual estaba el camino amarrillo, solido y consistente. Y comenzaron a cabalgar rápidamente.

**El permiso**

**III.**

Akane acababa de terminar de hacer sus tareas normales del día e incluso varias mas, ya era de tarde y faltaban tan solo cinco horas para el baile del príncipe, así que era mejor que se apurase para poder terminar el hermoso vestido que había estado cociendo la noche anterior. La verdad era que aquel era un vestido de la madre de Sumire que le había prestado la chica la tarde anterior para que pudiera arreglar, y es que la mujer era varias tallas menos de escote y tenía que arreglarle algunos detalles como los adornos. Pero Akane sabía que lograría terminarlo. El problema ahora era preguntarle a su madre si la dejaba ir al baile.

A esas horas de la tarde las dos mujeres se encontraban en la sala de estar, tomando tranquilamente té mientras leían las noticias, era el momento perfecto ya que Akane llevaría el té mientras su madre leía el periódico y entonces ya que saldría el tema podría preguntarle si la dejaba ir. Y todo salió como lo planeó.

Se acercó con la bandeja con las tazas y la jarra de té y cuando la colocó en la mesa su madre paso la pagina, justamente a la que decía sobre la fiesta del príncipe.

― ¡Irumi! ― gritó de pronto sonriendo ampliamente y levantándose del sillón individual donde se encontraba. ― ¡Mira lo que encontré! ― exclamó acercándose a su hija adoptiva y mostrándole el periódico ― ¡El príncipe tiene una fiesta para por su cumpleaños! Y va a escoger a una chica para ser su esposa ¿No es esto increíble?

― ¡Por dios! ― exclamó de pronto emocionada la aludida ― Vamos a ir ¿verdad?

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Vamos anda, vete bañando que yo te preparare el mejor vestido que tengas. No, mejor te doy uno mío que son más elegantes. ¡Pero anda hombre, a desnudarse! Cenicienta, prepárale el baño por favor.

― De acuerdo. ― dijo Akane asintiendo y dándose media vuelta. Pero entonces se detuvo y se giró de nuevo apretando los puños con fuerza ― Disculpe.

― ¿Sigues aquí? ― inquirió la mujer, Irumi también la miro despectivamente.

― Quería saber… si yo también podría ir a ese baile.

Ambas mujeres la miraron incrédula y luego se miraron entre ellas. Y rompieron en risas.

― ¡Por dios! ― exclamó Irumi ― por supuesto que…

― Si ― interrumpió la madre de Akane ― puedes ir.

― ¡Pero Misae! ― chilló Irumi pateando el suelo.

―A callar ― le dijo a la chica ― mira Cenicienta. Puedes ir ― Akane sonrió y estaba a punto de agradecer cuando… ― con una condición. Tienes que limpiar el ático. Y por supuesto conseguir un vestido apropiado.

Akane asintió con convicción. Sabía que aquel lugar estaba muy sucio y que tardaría unas cuantas horas pero lo lograría, y si lo hacía rápido seguro que podría también terminar de agregarle el encaje a su vestido.

― ¡Gracias! ― entonces subió corriendo las escaleras.

― ¿Pero qué te pasa madre? ― indagó Irumi molesta ― esa chiruza en el baile ¡Seremos el hazme reír!

― Tranquila. ― dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ligeramente malvada. ― jamás lograra terminar… ¡Kenta! ― llamó al niño que estaba jugando con unos juguetes de madera en el suelo ― ¿No quieres ir con tu hermanita Akane?

― ¡Si! ¡Si!

― Vamos, ve y juega mucho con tu hermanita.

El niño comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras y las subió gateando, aquello era un acto peligroso pero a la mujer realmente no parecía importarle.

― Le buscare niñera a Tobio mientras tú te bañas. Anda.

― Si madre.

**El Hada madrina**

**IV.**

Era increíble lo limpio que le había quedado aquel ático asqueroso, las cosas estaban en su lugar, acomodadas por orden de uso y función, no había una sola mota de polvo, un solo animal rastrero, ni siquiera había una sola hoja de libro fuera de lugar. Akane se limpió el sudor de la frente y sonrió. Pero sus ánimos se vinieron abajo cuando se miró en el espejo ahora reluciente y se encontró llena de polvo.

― No importa ― se dijo convencida ― ¡Yo lo lograre! Vamos Kenta ― susurró acercándose al niño que ahora se encontraba dormido en un sillón viejo. Lo tomo en brazos y salió con cuidado de la habitación.

Su madre era muy mala y trucha, había mandado al pequeño para que la entretuviera y le desordenara las cosas, pero ella fue aun mas lista. Le puso al niño una caja de música que encontró por ahí y en poco rato callo dormido. Y así había logrado terminar todo a tiempo. Aun le quedaba media hora para la salida así que tenía que apresurarse a bañarse y cambiarse. Aun que era una pena, no podría agregarle los adornos al vestido.

No bajo muchos escalones para llegar a su habitación, en realidad estaba ahí cerca, solo a una puerta de distancia, era una parte del ático que se había separado para hacerle un cuarto a la servidumbre hace mucho tiempo. Quién iba a decir que terminaría usándola ella para dormir. Entró y dejo al pequeño en su humilde cama. Entonces ingresó al baño, un pequeño cuarto con un tambo de agua, ahora no estaba completamente lleno, pero era suficiente para darse un baño rápido.

Al terminar se envolvió en una toalla y se miró en el espejo roto del baño, ahora se miraba mejor, claro, se miraría mejor si no necesitara usar esas gafas pero que hacerle. No tardó nada en cambiarse con el lindo vestido esponjoso, muy simple pero hermoso, con hombreras preciosas y piedritas cristalinas adheridas al dorso y a la orilla de la falda. Le quedaba perfecto, menos mal que había logrado arreglarlo la noche anterior de las medidas.

No se maquilló porque no contaba con lo necesario, pero no había necesidad, aun si no quisiese admitirlo ella se miraba preciosa. Por último se puso unos zapatos blancos que Sumire le había conseguido y tomó al niño en brazos saliendo del cuartito donde solamente dejaba su cama, un baúl con su poca ropa y un mueble con una maquina de cocer sobre él.

― Listo, hora de irnos ― dijo la madre de Akane sonriendo con satisfacción ― te he dicho que esa no iba a lograrlo.

― No se como pude dudar de…

― ¡Espérenme! ― Gritó de pronto Akane bajando rápidamente por las escaleras ― deje a Kenta con la niñera en el cuarto de Tobio por eso me tarde. Ya estoy lista.

― ¿Has terminado los deberes? ― preguntó Misae intentando mantenerse serena y no mostrar su sorpresa.

― Si. Todo está impecable en el ático. ― Akane se miraba segura.

― Esta bien. Yo he prometido que irías si lo hacías y conseguías un vestido… y lo has hecho.

― ¡No madre! ― chilló Irumi ― ¡No puedes dejarla ir con nosotras! ― gritaba desesperada jalando la falda de Misae como si de una pequeña niña se tratase.

― ¡Tranquila! ― gritó molesta ― Yo lo he prometido. Y no incumplo a mis promesas.

― No es justo.

― Gracias ― agradeció Akane.

― Bueno querida vamos… espera. Irumi…

― Mande.

― ¿Ese vestido no te parece familiar? ― inquirió la mujer,

― ¿Ese ves…? Oh ¡Es cierto! Ese es el que le di a la vecina hace unos meses ― reflexiono abriendo ampliamente los ojos ― ¡Devuélvelo ladrona!

Akane no supo exactamente que sucedió, solo que se vio atacada rápidamente por su hermanastra quien antes de que la de pelo anaranjado pudiera hacer algo mas, rasgó el vestido, rompiéndole una manga.

― Dios mío ― fingió asombro Misae ― ese vestido esta arruinado.

― Ups.

― Pero ella lo hizo ― replicó Akane.

― Lo lamento querida. El trato era con vestido, y tu no lo llevas. Lo siento. Vámonos Irumi. ― la muchacha salió alzando al falda de su estridente vestido rosa que parecía saltar mientras ella caminaba haciendo ver como si su trasero se levantara constantemente con el movimiento― Buenas noches cenicienta.

La puerta de la casa se cerró y Akane miró asombrada la manga de su vestido, que ahora estaba en el suelo. Lentamente se agachó y la tomo apretándola entre las manos. El timbre sonó.

― Akane ¿no iras al baile? ― preguntó Sumire luego que la aludida abriera la puerta.

― No ― respondió Akane en un estado ausente ― ellas se fueron sin mí. Arruinaron mi vestido.

― No es justo ¡No lo es! Ellas siempre se salen con la suya. Si pudiera hacer algo Akane yo… ¿Te llevo? Anda y te presto algo.

― No puedes hacer nada ― interrumpió sonriendo ― lo lamento por el vestido. Prometo arreglarlo y dejarlo como nuevo.

― Pero ese era para ti. No tienes que hacerlo.

― Gracias. Pero no lo merezco. Mira, te hablan tus padres, será mejor que vallas al baile.

― No. No iré sin ti Akane.

― Estaré bien. Anda ve. Te llaman.

― Akane.

― Yo… quiero que te diviertas.

― Pero ― la madre de sumiré gritó desde la carrosa de la chica que se apurara ― En el próximo iremos sin falta. ¿Entendido? Ahí nos veremos.

Akane sonrió y asintió aun que no estaba convencida. Sumiré se despidió con un abrazo y salió corriendo sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por dejar a su amiga así. Por su parte Akane cerró la puerta de la casa con cuidado y suspiro con pesadez.

Sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, no estaba triste para nada, estaba desesperada, decepcionada, muy molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre fuera tan malvada? ¿Qué le había hecho ella para que se comportara así? Sin fuerzas se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo donde se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente pensando en cada momento de su vida, en cada desgracia por la que su madre la había hecho pasar, y pensando en que, en ningún momento, ella había hecho nada malo. Seguro era solo porque era la hija de su padre.

― No llores querida ― escuchó que le dijo una persona frente a ella. seguramente la niñera ― Todo va a salir bien ― agregó acariciándole el cabello.

― ¿Cómo va a salir bien? Todo está mal. Aquí me odian. ― contestó entre lagrimas mientras se limpiaba los ojos, lo menos quería era que una niñera anduviera mirándola llorar.

― Esto no es todo lo que puedes hacer Akane. No es todo a lo que estas destinada.

La chica se sorprendió ya que nadie más que Sumire conocía su verdadero nombre, y la niñera no podía saberlo así que se limpió las lagrimas con la manga del vestido y miró hacia arriba. Se encontró con una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro ondulado y místicos ojos rojos, quien la miraba con compasión. Compasión sentía Akane al ver aquel vestido rosa… bueno, pero al menos tenia vestido.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― indagó parándose lentamente.

― Yo soy tu hada madrina ― dijo sonriente mostrándole su varita. ― Mi nombre es Kurenai y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

― Mi hada madrina ― repitió incrédula Akane. ― ¿Puedes llevarme al baile?

― Puedo hacer todo lo que desees querida ― afirmó la mujer riendo entre dientes ― Solo necesito que realmente lo desees. ¿Lo deseas?

― Por supuesto. Ahora, más que nada.

― Entonces cierra los ojos.

Akane así lo hizo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños y esperó a que la magia se hiciera, en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento, ir al baile tan hermosa que su madre se arrepentiría de tratarla así, que viese que no era solo la sirvienta, que sabia comportarse y podría brillar en sociedad. Pensaba en hacer amistad con el príncipe y pedirle ayuda para salir de ahí, no importaba que no se enamorara de ella, pero ella quería bailar con él para tener la oportunidad de mejorar su vida.

― Aquí vamos… ― anunció Kurenai alzando su varita sobre la cabeza de Akane.

* * *

En el siguiente sigo con naruto y cenicienta, y la introduccion del principe azul de cenicienta que para aquellos que hayan leido nishasentaku sera facil de sabr quien es..

¡Gracias por los reviews en cuanto tenga tiempo los contesto!


	5. Capitulo 5

_Bueno al fin me digno a subir el capitulo cinco, aquí se vera el desenlace del baile de cenicienta, seguro notaran algunos cambios de acuerdo a la original, en especial una situación con la zapatilla de cristal. _

_Ademas de que se introducen a dos nuevos personajes y claro, mencionan a uno mas, probablemente uno de los mas importantes en el fic, ya se sabrá porque._

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**De camino al castillo**

**I.**

Cuando Akane abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró mirando una hermosa falda, parecía tener brillantes pero no lograba apreciarla correctamente así que caminó unos pasos hasta pararse frente al gran espejo de la sala de estar. Tenía que admitir que aquel era el más hermoso vestido que jamás había visto y la verdad que realmente no era la mejor fan de los vestidos elegantes.

Tenía un corset de color blanco con listones color azul cielo, no tenía mangas ni nada parecido, dejando ver sus hombros. La larga y pomposa falda tenía unos holanes hermosos que le daban volumen a la falda y parte posterior de la chica, además de eso, también tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de cristales, parecidas a las que el vestido de Sumire tenía, solo que estaban muy separadas, haciendo un hermoso efecto bajo la luz. Brillando, pero sin hacer muchos escándalos. También llevaba guantes de seda largos y un anillo en su dedo índice derecho de plata con forma de mariposa.

― Es perfecto ― dijo Akane agradecida ― lástima que lo opaque con mi rostro.

― Nada de qué preocuparse ― espetó Kurenai con una alegre sonrisa y agitó su varita frente a la cara de Akane quien cerró los ojos automáticamente. ― Estas perfecta.

Al abrir los ojos y mirarse, Akane realmente se sorprendió, ahora sí que estaba con la boca abierta. Sus lentes ya no estaban en su rostro pero aun así podía ver, y su cabello estaba atado en un moño alto que dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su frente, tenia hermosos aretes de cristal y un maquillaje sutil pero muy bello que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Había algunos broches de mariposa blancos distribuidos por el cabello ondulado.

― Y ahora ― volvió a decir Kurenai colocando su mano izquierda boca arriba y apuntando la varita hacia ella ― unas zapatillas que hagan juego ― en sus manos apareció un par de zapatillas de cristal ― vamos, póntelas ― dijo inclinándose y dejándolas sobre el suelo. ― Ya estas lista. Ahora solo te falta un transporte ― hizo una mueca como concentrándose mientras Akane se ponía las zapatillas con cuidado de no meterse la falda dentro de ellas. ― ¡Ya se! Vamos a fuera.

Ya estando en el exterior, Kurenai movió las manos como si estuviera liderando un concierto y frente a ellas apareció una linda carroza plateada liderada por caballos blancos.

― No quiero ser grosera porque ya me has ayudado mucho pero… ¿No hay nadie que lidere la carroza?

― No, lo lamento ― Kurenai estaba apenada.

― Esta bien ― Akane sonrió ― yo puedo liderarla. ¡Muchas gracias!

Akane se subió a la carroza y tomó las riendas de los caballos mientras se sentaba en el asiento esponjoso y azul.

― Recuerda una cosa Akane ― habló Kurenai de pronto ― Toda magia viene con un precio. El vestido y las cosas solo duraran hasta la media noche. No más, no menos ¿entendido?

― Estaré en casa a la media noche ― afirmó Akane ― ¡Andando!

Agitó las correas y los dos caballos comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente por el sendero.

― ¡Suerte cenicienta! ― exclamó Kurenai haciéndose pequeña. Volando comenzó a elevarse y desapareció a la luz de la luna.

El aire azotaba contra su rostro y cabello, pero este último no se movía para nada, apenas los mechones que se colgaban sobre su rostro se mecían ligeramente con el viento. Los caballos iban a un ritmo apresurado, parecían conocer perfectamente el camino. Todo parecía ir a su favor. Incluso se encontraba emocionada, se había parado aun con la carroza en movimiento doblando ligeramente las rodillas como si estuviera cabalgando sobre el caballo.

Las calles estaban vacías, todo el reino ya se encontraba en el palacio, no había nadie incluso llegando al lugar de la fiesta, ya todos estaban dentro. Akane bajo del vehículo dejándolo cerca de la entrada y suspiró.

Ya estaba ahí, parada frente aquel inmenso y blanco castillo, con un vestido hermoso, un peinado espectacular y un maquillaje perfecto. Pero ¿Qué hacia ahora?

Era muy distinto decir que se haría algo a hacerlo realmente. Antes no pensó mucho para aceptar ayuda de una desconocida, ni para subirse a la carroza y tomar las riendas para llegar hasta ahí. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a la gran entrada de ese lujoso y hermoso castillo, mirando como hipnotizada a los dos únicos guardias que calmados parecían ignorar su presencia. ¿Sería que había cometido un gran error? Había cambiado tanto que apenas parecía ella, no había llegado ahí por su propia mano, había recibido ayuda, entonces vendría siendo lo mismo, su madre se burlaría de ella… y si no lograba conseguir al menos la atención del príncipe sería mucho peor.

De todos modos, ella quería demostrarle a su madre y al mundo lo que valía, lo que podía hacer, y si, podría ser que su hada madrina la hubiera ayudado, brindándole un hermoso vestido y arreglándola, pero en sí, ella era el molde, si ella no fuera realmente bella entonces ni con una tonelada de maquillaje su hada hubiera logrado el dejarla así, tan bella.

Si, ella podía, así como había podido escribir las noticias en el periódico del pueblo, así como limpiaba aquella mansión tan grande en la que vivía todos los días, de pi a pa, la dejaba impecable, así como podía cuidar a los dos pequeños y aun hacer todo lo demás, además de cuidar a su hermanastra y madre. Si, podía hacerlo. Podía entrar ahí con el rostro en alto, mostrando su belleza momentánea, podría atraer la atención del príncipe y podría, con suerte, convencerlo de que la ayudase a salir de aquel infierno en el que vivía, y en el que sabía que no merecía vivir.

Porque su hada madrina lo había dicho, eso no era todo lo que podía ser, aquel no era su destino. Y algo le dijo a Akane… que ahí dentro se encontraría a su destino.

Y así sin más recuperó su motivación. Sonrió con convicción y comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras con elegancia.

**El príncipe **

**II.**

La habitación del príncipe no era algo fuera de lo común para alguien de la realeza, de hecho era una de las más sencillas que podía haber. Pero para una persona normal aquel lugar era el paraíso.

El piso era cerámico imitación madera, muy limpio y brillante. El techo alto, nadie podría jamás sentir claustrofobia en aquel lugar, y si se llegaba a sentir algo mareado toda una pared era una ventana, a excepción de una pequeña parte donde se encontraba una puerta que llevaba a un balcón. Al fondo y en el centro había una gran cama con sabanas hechas de algodón cien por ciento de hada, hilado con cuernos de unicornio. En la pared contraria a la ventana se encontraba un gran armario de puertas blancas. Además de eso había un librero que no tenía ni un solo espacio libre para poner más libros y un escritorio con una lámpara sobre él, además de varios papeles y una pluma para escribir con su tinta aparte.

Por supuesto, como toda habitación real tenía su pequeña área de reuniones, una sala con dos sillones dobles y uno individual, con una mesa ubicada en el centro de estos. Ahí generalmente se solía tomar el té al lado de la chimenea.

De una puerta al lado del armario salió un joven bien vestido. Con traje de chaqueta negra y elegante con encajes de color verde musgo en las mangas de las manos que combinaba con una corbata del mismo color. Además de eso tenía puesto un pantalón blanco el cual al final iba dentro de sus botas negras perfectamente pulidas. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado de una forma algo extraña, en una coleta alta que dejaba las puntas en pico.

― Amo Shikamaru ― interrumpió un hombre entrando a la habitación por la gran puerta. Tenía un traje verde casi en su totalidad y llevaba el cabello corto. Eso sí, tenía un largo bigote negro y para añadirle elegancia usaba un monóculo ― ¿Esta listo?

― Si. Menudo rollo. Ya estoy ¿Nos vamos?

― Disculpe mi intromisión ― decía acomodándose el monóculo en el ojo derecho ― pero ¿No utilizara guantes?

― Ah, eso. Lo había olvidado ― dijo Shikamaru entrando al lugar de donde había salido, un gran baño con la bañera en el medio y muchísimo espacio, con paredes doradas y querubines tallados en las esquinas superiores ― Listo.

― Sus invitados lo esperan ― con un ademan dejo pasar primero a Shikamaru quien se iba acomodando los guantes blancos. Si que eran incómodos, pero era etiqueta usarlo.

― Mendokusei.

Aquel día el príncipe del reino Haizara cumplía los dieciocho años, la mayoría de edad. Aun que la fiesta más que celebración por el cumpleaños del príncipe se había realizado para que este escogiera una muchacha del reino para que se casara, todo por ordenes de sus padres.

Y no era como que el rey y la reina de Haizara estuvieran viejos o cansados y necesitaran que su hijo tomara el mando de su reino. No. esa no era la razón por la que lo obligaban a casarse. La verdadera razón era que el chico era realmente bastante desmotivado en la mayoría de las cosas que hacía, no era como que no tuviera la capacidad, de hecho era una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el reino, pero parecía que nada le daba la motivación necesaria para actuar como se esperaba de él. La reina Yoshino y el rey Shikaku esperaban que el que consiguiera una esposa lo haría más activo, y que lo llevaría a querer tomar la posición que tenían para él en el futuro y así no terminaría como su primo.

Shikamaru caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se paró un momento mirando a todos alrededor. Había muchísimas mujeres, todas vestidas en vestidos que intentaban resaltar sus atributos, con lo que a él le importaban esas cosas. No era como que no le gustaban. Vamos que era hombre. Pero él quería casarse con una mujer que no solo tuviera curvas y fuera bonita, sino que también tuviera algo más que solo aire en la cabeza. Y de esas que tienen aire habían muchas, no todas, pero si muchas.

Suspiró con desgana mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras recargando una mano en el barandal. Poco a poco todas las chicas comenzaron a mirarlo, se sorprendían y sonreían intentando parecer coquetas a pesar de que estaban tan lejos que ni siquiera se encontraban dentro del campo de vista del joven. Shikamaru bajó completamente las escaleras buscando a sus padres con la mirada, y allá se encontraban sentados en los tronos mirándolo con aprobación. De él en ese momento se esperaba que se fuese a sentar con ellos, en aquel trono que estaba del lado derecho de su padre así que así lo hizo. Caminó hasta llegar ahí, inclinándose ligeramente cada vez que lo saludaban con una reverencia. Y al final logró llegar.

Esperó un momento mientras hacían la introducción, presentando al príncipe y a sus padres y narrando el motivo de la fiesta, su cumpleaños.

Entonces fue cuando la música comenzó a sonar como fondo en la habitación. La costumbre es que la realeza comience a bailar antes de que cualquiera pueda hacerlo, así que nadie se movió simplemente se apartaron mientras las jovencitas con las hormonas alborotadas se acercaban a presentarse.

El hombre que hace unos momentos le había informado que los invitados ya habían llegado estiro un rollo y tomo un extremo en sus manos.

― La joven Kirei Lincourt ― anunció.

Y una muchacha hermosa de cabello pelirrojo en buques y ojos violetas se acercó, hizo una inclinación. Shikamaru se levantó de su trono y se inclinó también y la chica se retiró.

Ya había comenzado. La larga e interminable lista de presentación.

**El baile**

**III.**

Akane se había perdido un poco entre los pasillos del inmenso castillo, se suponía que la entrada era por la puerta principal y de ahí solo tendría que seguir por el pasillo, pero aparentemente sus especulaciones estaban muy mal. Después de que entró y llegó al final del pasillo lo único que miró fueron dos pasillos mas. Pero parecía que había tomado el equivocado ya que sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos. O tal vez era que todo aquel lugar era demasiado parecido.

Al final logró escuchar música, una en un volumen muy bajito pero estaba segura de que era música.

― Sumire Saewanaguchi ― se escuchó que decía una voz.

Entonces estaba segura de que era ahí y Sumire ya se encontraba dentro. Corrió un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón de baile lleno de gente y mesas con aperitivos. A lo lejos cerca de los tronos logró ver el oscuro y revuelto cabello de sumiré. Su amiga no se había preocupado de peinarse mucho, decía que no tenía caso porque se volvería a poner mal el cabello, así que solo tenía puesta una linda diadema la cual Akane logro ver brillar a lo lejos. Pero al momento en que iba a entrar dio un paso atrás.

― Irumi Kumoyuki ― anunció aquel hombre al lado de los tronos con un papel entre las manos.

Akane se ocultó detrás de un pilar del pasillo y miró como su hermanastra pasaba en un paso ligeramente torpe pero siendo un intento de elegancia hasta un joven, no podía distinguirle el rostro muy bien desde ese lugar, pero estaba segura de que era el príncipe.

No podía seguir así, ocultándose en las sombras mientras su hermanastra era reconocida con su apellido… el apellido de su padre, tenía que salir a la luz y demostrar que era más que solo una mucama. Que ella no era cenicienta. Ella era Akane Kumoyuki.

Entró al lugar, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia donde estaba su hermana, de hecho, estaba en busca de sumiré pero no podía verla por ningún lado. Comenzó a escuchar murmuros a su alrededor, no sabía que sucedía ni porque la miraban tanto ¿es que se miraba mal? No estaba acostumbrada a andar con zapatillas pero tampoco lo estaba haciendo tan mal. A lo mejor era que miraban a alguien detrás de ella.

Sumire la miro a lo lejos, la miró sin interés por un momento pero cuando Akane le sonrió abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿aquella era Akane?

Akane miró como sumiré comenzó a caminar hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo pero se detuvo de pronto ya que algo se interpuso en su camino. Miró hacia arriba para observar al estorbo y se encontró con un chico. De no ser por la ropa y el peinado no hubiera podido reconocerlo, ya que era la primera vez que miraba el rostro del príncipe. Sin decir una sola palabra el chico le ofreció su mano a la de ojos azules. Akane sorprendida miró la mano y luego lo miró a él, estaba sonriendo, pero no cualquier sonrisa… una sonrisa alegre. Sin entender bien porque Akane le prestó su mano, colocándola sobre la suya y así fue como el príncipe la saco a bailar.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos, pero los más sorprendidos eran seguro los padres del chico y Sumire. Los reyes no podían creer que su hijo de pronto se hubiera animado a sacar a bailar a una chica que recién llegaba. Y sumiré no podía creer que el príncipe hubiera sacado a bailar a su amiga.

― Pero ¡como mola! ― exclamó la chica de ojos violetas.

― Sumire, ese vocabulario ― la regañó su madre que estaba con ella.

― Lo siento madre.

― Pero ¿Quién es esa? ― indagaba la mujer intentando mirar más de cerca. ― me parece conocida.

― Es Akane ― susurró sumiré ― seguro que lo es.

― No sumiré. No es. Akane no tiene un vestido tan lindo. Además usa gafas.

No importaba que su madre no le creyese, la verdad solo importaba que estaba muy feliz, porque su amiga parecía estar contenta en ese momento. Tenía una sonrisa que era pequeña, si, pero aun así existía. Y hace un tiempo que su amiga no sonreía.

― ¿Quién es esa chica Sebastián? ― preguntó el rey Shikaku, un hombre que imponía presencia. Muy parecido a su hijo, casi como si el chico fuese una versión joven de él. Tenían el mismo color de cabello y los mismos ojos oscuros, la única diferencia que había era el que en su rostro había una especie de cicatriz, como si un oso le hubiera rasgado la cara.

― No lo sé mi rey ― respondió el hombre revisando la lista que tenía en las manos. ― No aparece en la lista.

― No importa quién sea ― espetó la reina Yoshino, sonriendo ― lo importante es que nuestro hijo parece disfrutar del baile.

― Espero que esto termine en matrimonio ― agregó Shikaku.

. . .

Ninguno hablaba, simplemente se miraban y sonreían. Akane no sabía que era pero ese chico le era tremendamente familiar, el rose de sus manos en su cintura, el aroma. Algo. Simplemente sabía que había algo que le llamaba la atención, que la hacía sentirse segura estando al lado de él.

― ¿Sabes cuál es mi nombre? ― le preguntó el chico en voz baja.

― Príncipe ― respondió Akane restándole importancia. ― eres el príncipe azul.

― Valla ― Shikamaru rió entre dientes ― ¿Es que me miro azul?

― No. más bien negro y verde. Pero mi amiga así te llama.

― Tu amiga. Pero ¿Cómo me llamarías tú? ― inquirió el chico dándole una vuelta y regresándola a la posición normal. Entonces todos se movilizaron, las parejas comenzaron a pasar a la plaza también para bailar.

― Supongo que… por tu nombre.

― ¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? ― indagó el chico extrañado dándole media vuelta quedando de espaldas a la chica.

― No. No lo sé.

― Soy Shikamaru Nara ― respondió después de un rato ― ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

― Cenicienta ― respondió Akane. Y continuaron bailando normalmente.

No sabía porque no le había dicho su verdadero nombre. No era porque ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijeran así su madre y hermanastra. Bueno… tal vez era porque tenía miedo, de decirle su nombre a ese chico, y que cuando lo dijera con aquella voz tan serena le gustaría demasiado como decía su nombre y terminaría enamorarse de él. Y enamorarse no era su plan, su plan era demostrarle a su madrastra que podría resaltar en un lugar, y si lo lograba, conseguir la ayuda de aquel chico para terminar con esa vida que llevaba. Pero jamás pensó nada de enamorarse.

― ¿Quién es esa, madre? ― chilló Irumi entre el público.

― No lo sé.

― ¡Esta bailando con el príncipe, haz algo!

― ¿Y que quieres que haga?... sabes… hay algo sobre esa chica.

― ¡Es horrible! ¿por qué no me escogió a mi?

Misae entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y comenzó a caminar, intentando no alejarse de la pareja del príncipe y aquella chica. Y es que había algo tan familiar sobre ella. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero esperaba que el poderla ver de cerca la ayudaría a darse cuenta de quién era. Tal vez si lograba mirar su cabello, pero las luces del lugar y las mariposas creaban un efecto algo extraño que parecía no dejarla mirar su color, solo la cegaba. Al final el baile de los chicos los llevo hasta la ventana al balcón, perfecto, con aquella oscuridad seria capas de… muy tarde, Sebastián cerró las cortinas del balcón y sonrió.

. . .

― Lo lamento señora, pero este lugar está ocupado.

― Oh… claro.

― Cenicienta ― repitió Shikamaru sonriendo al decir el nombre ― ¿Cómo es que no te había visto por aquí?

― Bueno, será porque no soy mucho de salir a bailes.

― ¿Y qué te ha hecho venir a mi baile?

― Mi amiga me invitó. Ella me dijo que viniera.

― Yo tengo que conocer a esa amiga. Parece de lo mas simpática.

― Oh, lo es.

― Pero probablemente no tanto como tu ― agregó Shikamaru sonriendo de lado.

Si. Akane definitivamente concia de algo al príncipe. A lo mejor lo había visto por aquí en el pueblo cuando salía a comprar los víveres… no, era imposible ¿Qué iba a hacer un príncipe en el pueblo? Tenía que dejarlo ya, de tanto pensarlo no podía concentrase en lo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Te has dado cuenta que bailamos toda la noche? ― preguntó Shikamaru.

― Eso es imposible, llevamos apenas unos minutos. ― Akane sonrió divertida, ese chico estaba algo zafado.

― Míralo tu misma ― dijo girándose para mirar al gran reloj del palacio, en la torre más alejada ― esa es la primera campanada de las doce.

― ¡¿Qué?! ― exclamó Akane ― las doce. ¡Lo lamento me tengo que ir!

― ¡Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde, Akane ya había salido corriendo por el pasillo. Pero Shikamaru no se quedaba atrás, comenzó a correr. Akane empezó a saltar para seguir avanzando mientras se quitaba las zapatillas de cristal y las tomaba en sus manos antes de bajar corriendo como rayo por las escaleras. Justo cuando iba subiendo a su carroza Shikamaru llegó a las escaleras.

― ¡Cenicienta! ― gritó el chico estirando un brazo. Akane sonrió y dio marcha a la carroza.

Aquella había sido una muy buena noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Lástima que no había logrado comentarle lo de la ayuda… bueno, al menos Akane se la había pasado bien.

― Majestad ¿Qué sucedió? ― preguntó Sebastián al ver entrar de nuevo al príncipe. Pero Shikamaru no se detuvo a explicarle, simplemente se acerco a su padre.

― Padre.

― Se fue tu chica ― comentó Shikaku.

― Eso lo sé.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ― indagó Yoshino.

― Una fiesta en tres días ― dijo Shikamaru.

― ¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro de que vendrá? ― preguntó Shikaku.

― Lo hará. Lo sé. Había algo que quería decirme.

**Encuentro en el bosque**

**IV.**

Naruto había cabalgado durante toda la tarde y noche, pero no había logrado encontrar rastros de Hinata. Ni por el sendero del bosque ni fuera de este. Y ahora se encontraba ahí, en el medio de la nada buscando pistas que no parecían siquiera existir, podía ser que la chica fuera más inteligente de lo que parecía, o que simplemente un animal salvaje se la hubiera comido. Todo podía pasar.

Pero no se podía dar la comodidad de quedarse tranquilo especulando cosas, él tenía que encontrar a esa chica, porque su vida y la de sus amigos lobos estaban en peligro. Y la única manera de salvarlas era encontrando a Hinata, y llevándosela a Stella.

Ahí cerca había un lago, el perfecto lugar para descansar, así que se sentó en una piedra y se inclinó para llenar su cantimplora para poder continuar. A su vez el caballo tomaba agua y descansaba un poco.

― Estúpida reina ― masculló entre dientes el rubio.

― ¡Sal de aquí! ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para encarar a la voz, pero no miró a nadie. Después de unos segundos salió un chico detrás de un árbol. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y estaba peinado en puntas ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha. Sus ojos negros miraban a Naruto con seriedad. La expresión en el rostro del chico era amenazadora, y estaba cruzado de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja en la cual tenía una péquela cicatriz.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

― ¡Eso no te incumbe! ― gritó el chico. Entonces lo apuntó con el dedo ― ¡Los soldados de la bruja no son bienvenidos en este lugar!

― ¿Soldados de…? ― Naruto no logró completar la frase ya que el chico se lanzó contra él con una navaja sucia en su mano ― ¡Espera! ― gritó esquivando el ataque, pero era en vano, el chico seguía corriendo tras el ― ¡No soy soldado de la reina!

― ¡Si cómo no! ― gritó el chico logrando cortar ligeramente la mejilla de Naruto.

― ¡Es enserio! ― exclamó el rubio llevándose una mano y tocando la sangre que corría ― ¡Me tiene hechizado!

― ¿Hechizado? ― El chico se detuvo aun mirando con suspicacia a Naruto ― ¿Cómo puedes probarlo?

― No puedo ― confesó el rubio suspirando ― pero puedo asegurarte que esa reina tiene mi corazón, literalmente dattebayo.

― Dice la verdad ― interrumpió una voz desde la copa de un árbol cercano.

Naruto miró asombrado como una chica bajaba ágilmente de aquellas ramas. Tenía una ropa idéntica a la del muchacho, un pantalón metido en botas militares y una camiseta holgada. La única diferencia era que el pantalón de ella era café mientras que el de él era verde musgo, y que la chica además de eso llevaba puesto un corset blanco sencillo.

La chica dio un salto en la última rama quedando de frente a Naruto. Había algo familiar en aquella chica, tenía largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo alta, y ojos… perlados.

― ¿Te conozco de algún lado? ― preguntó el rubio.

― No que yo sepa. ― respondió la chica con un gesto serio. Miro al chico que guardaba la navaja y asintió ― Yo soy Hanabi, y este es Konohamaru.

― Mucho gusto. Yo soy Naruto. Escuchen, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito ir a buscar a alguien.

― ¿La bruja te pidió que asesinaras a alguien? ― indagó Hanabi.

― No es de su incumbencia.

― Pienso que tal vez de la mía si sea ― comentó ella ― si es joven, bella y su nombre es Hinata. Es mi hermana.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Seguramente estaba muy mal de la cabeza para no haber visto la similitud en ambas chicas. Pero bueno, se lo acreditaba a la presión y estrés que sentía en ese momento además de que no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche.

― Si la bruja tiene tu corazón solo hay una manera de recuperarlo sin asesinar a nadie ― habló Konohamaru atrayendo la atención del rubio.

― ¡Dime cual es!

― Enfrentar a la bruja ― dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a Naruto.

― ¿Cómo hago eso?

― Primero. No puedes hacerlo solo ― dijo Konohamaru.

― Segundo. Necesitas las habilidades necesarias para lograrlo… además de un conocimiento a fondo del castillo y otras cosas. ― agregó Hanabi.

― Pero no te preocupes ― habló el chico ― nosotros conocemos a la persona indicada para ayudarte con tu problema.

― ¿Ah sí? ― inquirió Naruto, los chicos asintieron.

― Síguenos ― dijeron al mismo tiempo comenzando a caminar.

Naruto pensó que aquella podría ser su única opción para lograr recuperar su corazón, porque a pesar de que capturara a Hinata y la asesinara algo dentro de él le decía que Stella no lo dejaría regresar a su hogar y tampoco dejaría en paz a sus lobos. El rubio tomó las riendas de su caballo y comenzó a caminar al lado de él mientras seguía a los chicos, realmente poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ellos.

El rubio no caminó por mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a su aparente destino. Una pequeña casa en el medio del bosque, que mas bien parecía ser una choza. Para Naruto ese lugar tenía un aspecto normal, seguramente tenia mas lujos que la pequeña choza en la que el dormía, o más bien, en la que se suponía que debía dormir. Generalmente las noches las pasaba acostado al lado de una fogata a la intemperie rodeado de toda su familia y amistades lobunas, que siendo honestos eran la única sociedad con la que Naruto estaba en contacto.

― Aquí es ― anunció Hanabi ― espera aquí ― indicó cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta de la casa.

Konohamaru abrió la puerta y ambos chicos pasaron a la choza cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto aprovechó para observar sus alrededores. Aquella casa estaba ubicada muy bien, aquel parecía ser un reino lejano por la manera en la que los pájaros cantaban, que ya los pájaros no cantaban en el reino de Stella. Además que los arboles eran más verdes y no tenían ese aire de estar tristones. Pero no solo era el reino, era el lugar en general, aquel era un pequeño claro donde fácilmente cabía la cabaña e incluso una buena área como patio, pero no estaban desprotegidos completamente ya que los arboles eran tan tupidos que cubrían el cielo.

La casa estaba hecha de un árbol viejo, del cual solo quedaba su base, pero todo estaba muy bien acomodado y hecho. Las ventanitas del lugar, la puerta, todo era seguramente hecho a mano por aquellos niños, y estaba muy bien elaborado.

Naruto entonces miró un lugar donde parecía poder amarrar a su caballo, y sin preguntar camino hacia ahí y ató al animal. Entonces sonidos de pasos acercándose dentro de la casa comenzaron a escucharse y la puerta se abrió.

― Es él ― dijo Konohamaru apuntando a Naruto.

― Apuntar es de mala educación ― dijo con voz serena aquel chico. Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a aquel muchacho frente a él.

― ¿Gaara?

* * *

_Si lo notaron los chicos no le dijeron en ningun momento "reina" a Stella, siempre le llamaron bruja, esto es por dos razones: 1. a odian y 2. ellos pertenecen a otro reino, su reina es otra persona. _

_Para poder crear la historia hice hasta mapas para no perderme xD_

_En el siguiente capitulo conoceremos el plan de Gaara para ayudar a Naruto, ademas de un OC mio al cual le tengo mucho cariño, lo cree hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo hago cameo aqui. Oh y claro, la historia de Hana no se me olvida, y Akane seguira apareciendo._

_Me parece que en el siguiente capitulo comienzan a verse mas personajes, a mi me encanta involucrarlos a todos._

_gracias por leer _

_comenten ¬¬ jaja_


	6. Capitulo 6

_en este capitulo ¿¡Que creen!? conoceremos a los enanitos de blancanieves, aun que bueno ya no son siete._

_conoceran a un OC al que le tengo mucho cariño, aqui su nombre es Zuki, nombre que saque de Avatar, aun que ahi lo usa una chica, aqui es un niño._

_¡Oh si! en este capitulo miraran a mas personajes de tenshiko, principalmente niños de 12 años, y se introduce al hombre de hojalata, quiero añadir que el hombre de hojalata asi como Kisuke parece un humano normal, lo unico que lo delata es la oxidacion en la puel y la manera mecanica de moverse, a kisuke lo delata la paja entre las articulaciones. _

_Ademas veremos un poco de Akane y el proximo baile, Misae no se quedara tranquila y complicara las cosas._

_espero les guste._

* * *

**La choza en bosque**

**I.**

Aquel chico era bastante pálido, cabello pelirrojo corto peinado de cierta forma en un intento de ser puntas, pero era más que nada desarreglado. Tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos que eran delineados por gruesas pestañas dando el efecto de estar delineado con maquillaje. Iba vestido con un traje igual al de los niños que acompañaron a Naruto, con un pantalón metido en las botas y una camiseta de manga larga holgada, las diferencias eran que él tenía una espada colgando de un cinturón, un collar de su cuello y sobre todo, un chaleco de piel.

― Naruto ― dijo asombrado el chico al cual el rubio llamo "Gaara". ― ¿Tu eres al que la bruja le ha quitado el corazón?

― Esperen ― interrumpió Konohamaru ― ¿Se conocen?

― Si ― afirmó Gaara girándose para encarar a los chicos ― él y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos pequeños. Cuando mi tío Yashamaru solía sacarme a dar paseos en el bosque.

― ¿Y qué hacia ese en el bosque? ― preguntó Konohamaru mirando a Naruto.

― Es una larga historia ― interrumpió Naruto.

― ¿Podrías al menos intentar resumirla? ― pidió Hanabi.

― Lo lamento. Son curiosos. ― Gaara sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ligeramente apenado.

― No importa. Pues aquí va resumido ― anunció el rubio agarrando aire ― Básicamente mis padres me abandonaron en el bosque cuando era bebe y fui adoptado por una familia de lobos la cual me cuido como si fuera su hijo.

La manera en la que lo había dicho había sido demasiado rápida, así que ambos niños se quedaron en silencio mirándolo.

― Valla vida que has tenido hermano ― comentó una chica saliendo de la casa. Su cabello era anaranjado y estaba atado en dos moños bastante extraños, tenía una tez blanca y grandes ojos en un color negro profundo.

― Si. Yo no quisiera ser tu ― agregó una segunda niña, de profundo cabello negro en una larga trenza, sus ojos eran grandes y redondos con cejas gruesas del mismo color que su cabello. Sonreía de una manera entusiasta mirando al rubio. Ambas chicas tenían en el cabello un gorrito rojo algo puntiagudo.

― ¿Hay más niños ahí dentro? ― indagó Naruto intentando mirar por la puerta, ya le parecía que saldrían de ahí 20 niños mas, como en los carritos de los payasos de los circos ambulantes.

― Faltan cuatro ― respondió Gaara ― pero están recolectando madera. Déjame presentarlos. Los que te trajeron aquí son Konohamaru y Hanabi ― ambos chicos saludaron con una mano ― Y estas son Moegi y Sumomo.

― ¿Qué hacen tantos niños aquí?

― Hey ¡No somos niños! ― espetó Konohamaru ― Ya tenemos doce años. ― agregó orgulloso.

― Uy si, que grandes dattebayo. ― dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo con burla.

― Bueno Naruto ― interrumpió Gaara mirando a Konohamaru con precaución ― Necesito saber cuál es tu condición ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscas?

― A mi hermana ― respondió Hanabi ― por eso lo he traído aquí. No puedo dejar que la mate.

― ¿Pero porque la reina quiere a tu hermana muerta? ― preguntó Naruto.

― ¿No lo sabes? ― inquirió Hanabi ― La bruja es una persona muy vanidosa, ella adora ser el centro de atención. Y odia a cualquier persona que sea más bella que ella.

― Se cuenta por ahí que las ejecuta, aun que lo que ella dice es que las encarcela. ― agregó Sumomo ― la verdad es que no se ha vuelto a ver a ninguna de esas chicas.

― Y en el castillo no hay un calabozo con capacidad suficiente para retenerlas a todas ahí ― comentó Hanabi.

― Ella tiene mi corazón ― dijo Naruto ― si no le llevo a Hinata, me matara.

Gaara miró por un momento a Naruto directamente al pecho, y lentamente comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos como si estuviera procesando alguna idea.

― ¿No sabes donde tiene tu corazón? ― indagó al cabo de un rato.

― Si, está en una bóveda oculta detrás de una pared en su habitación del castillo. Lo abrió empujando un ladrillo, dattebayo.

Gaara asintió lentamente y luego se giró de improviso encarando a los cuatro chicos que estaban ahí.

― Vamos a ayudar a Naruto a recuperar su corazón ― anunció con seguridad ― hemos estado esperando por este momento ― siguió diciendo con un tono autoritario, y los niños comenzaron a ponerse firmes y derechos escuchando sus palabras ― después de mucho tiempo de preparación puedo decir que estamos seguros para realizar esta acción.

― ¡Sí! ― exclamó de pronto Konohamaru ― ¡Hay que recuperar los corazones!

― Esperen ― interrumpió Naruto ― ¿Es que hay más que el mío?

― Desconocemos esa informacion ― dijo Moegi cruzándose de brazos ― pero si sabemos que además del tuyo tiene otro, el de uno de los nuestros.

― ¿Y la reina no lo ha matado? ― indagó Naruto sorprendido.

― El trato que hizo con él fue distinto al tuyo ― respondió Gaara girándose de nuevo para mirar al rubio ― a él le ordenó que se mantuviera lejos del reino.

― ¿Eso porque?

― Digamos que Zuki tiene una habilidad especial a la que la reina le teme ― comentó Sumomo.

― El puede ― continuó Hanabi con una sonrisa ― mirar el futuro.

― ¿Y porque le temería a eso? ― inquirió Naruto.

― Porque Zuki solo mira las cosas malas del futuro ― respondió Konohamaru con brusquedad ― él solo puede decirle que al final, morirá vieja y sola.

― Y eso le aterra ― terminó de decir Moegi con una sonrisa divertida.

― Pero aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que simplemente no lo mató?

― Porque resulta que cuando se asesina a alguien con esas habilidades usando magia, el futuro se adelanta ― respondió Gaara ― ella no quiere ser vieja.

― Pero aun así está la posibilidad de que mande a alguien aplastar su corazón ― comentó Sumomo ― ¡Y no podemos permitir eso! ― gritó emocionada.

― Lo único que nos impedía ir por el corazón de Zuki era la ubicación de la bóveda donde lo mantenía. ― dijo Gaara mirando con una ligera sonrisa a Naruto ― y tu nos la has dado.

― ¿Cuándo partiremos? ― preguntó Konohamaru.

― Esta misma noche ― respondió Gaara dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia la choza ― Naruto, será mejor que descanses el resto de la mañana seguramente estarás exhausto. Te despertare dos horas antes del asalto para repasar el plan.

― Gracias, Gaara.

― No, gracias a ti.

**Un segundo baile**

**II.**

Akane se encontraba terminando de preparar la comida para la familia. Estaba en la cocina esperando a que la sopa terminara de hervir para poder servirla. Solo estaba ahí, aburrida, sentada mirando como la hoya parecía simplemente no hervir por mas que ya haya estado sobre el fuego durante un buen rato.

La saco de sus pensamientos unos golpecitos en la puerta de afuera, cuando miró se encontró con Sumire con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

― ¡Akane! ― gritó corriendo a abrazarla ― No lo puedo creer, te mirabas preciosa.

― Shhh ― la calló la aludida mirando hacia las escaleras, ambas se callaron y esperaron a escuchar algún sonido en el piso de arriba… pero nada paso ― Mi madre no sabe que era yo ― murmuró.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

― ¡Mas bajo! Sucede que la noche anterior… mi hada madrina me ayudo a ir al baile ― susurró realmente bajo.

― ¡Increíble!

― Shh…

― ¿Y si hablamos afuera donde pueda hacer escándalo? ― propuso sumiré con una gran sonrisa.

― No puedo, es que esta hoya podría hervir en cualquier momento y si la dejo mucho tiempo la verdura se va a deshacer.

― ¿Hace cuanto la pusiste?

― Como quince minutos.

― ¿Y no ha hervido?

― Sigue fría.

― Ah, pero seguramente es el fuego que lo tienes muy bajo. Eso o es que te la pasaste mirándola, ya sabes lo que dicen.

― ¿Qué dicen que?

― Eso, de que si miras una hoya no hierve…bueno que no recuerdo como va. Vamos déjala sola un rato y me cuentas afuera.

― Pero eso es…

Sin decir nada más sumiré tomo del brazo de Akane y salió por la puerta.

― A ver, cuenta, cuenta. ― dijo emocionada ― ¿Cómo fue el príncipe? ¿Era tan principesco como me lo imagino? ¿Besaba bien? ¿Fue encantador? ¿Te propuso matrimonio?

― ¡Sumire basta! Hablas demasiado rápido. Pero no, ni me beso, ni me propuso matrimonio. Solo bailamos toda la noche y charlamos un poco.

― ¡Hay pero que lindo! Seguro que luego te viene a buscar para salir o algo.

― No creo que lo haga ― espeto Akane suspirando ― Salí demasiado rápido de ahí, y ni siquiera le dije mi verdadero nombre. Solo el ridículo mote que me pusieron mi madre y hermanastra.

― ¿Pero por qué has hecho eso? ― indagó sumiré preocupada ― ¿Así como te encontrara? ¡Oh, ya se! Lo que quieres es que el amor los una ¿cierto? Que te encuentre por arte de magia y entonces sabrás que están destinados.

― Ya sabes que no soy así ― dijo en reproche Akane cruzándose de brazos ― no creo en el amor, lo único que espero es poder hablar con él y que se apiade de mi para ayudarme a salir de aquí. Ya sabes que sin dinero no se puede hacer nada.

― Ay Akane, pero algo te tiene que gustar. Cuando te cases con él tiene que ser porque al menos te agrada ¿no?

― ¿Y quién ha dicho que me voy a casar con él? Que quiera su ayuda no significa que quiera engatusarlo de esa manera. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, entonces yo no juego con ellos.

― ¿Pero no crees que pueda pasar algo entre ustedes en el futuro?

― Y ya veremos que la verdad no estoy segura de que pueda pasar. Fue muy extraño ― dijo bajando la voz ― era como si lo conociera de algo.

― ¡Es el príncipe! Por supuesto que lo vas a conocer. Oye ¿y piensas ir al baile que hará en tres días?

― ¿Habrá otro baile? ― inquirió Akane.

― ¡Sí! Él quería hacerlo pasado mañana pero parece que se acontece una tormenta y no querían que el baile se viera arruinado por eso. Se dice que el príncipe busca a la bella joven con la que bailó. Espera que aparezca, es como un reto.

― Entonces… no hay que defraudarlo.

Detrás de la puerta entrecerrada, un par de ojos miraban con odio a las chicas ahí afuera, específicamente a Akane. Misae se separó de la puerta molesta y salió de aquella sucia cocina.

― ¿Qué paso madre? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la comida? ― indagó Irumi.

― No es nada ― respondió seriamente sentándose a la mesa ― solo un retraso… con la sopa.

― Oh, está bien. Madre por cierto, creo que tendremos que ir buscando quien cuide de Tobio el próximo baile, que parece que la señora que lo cuidaba se ha muerto o algo parecido.

― Pobre desgraciada ― comentó la mujer alzando una ceja ― pero no te preocupes, que tengo a la persona perfecta para cuidar al pequeño Tobio…

La mujer sonrió con malicia mientras miraba a la nada, pensando en algún plan para lograr que su hija, y no la de sangre, se casara con el príncipe.

**El hombre de hojalata**

**III.**

El camino sobre el mar fue largo y cansado, ya habían pasado al menos día y medio en el que no habían dormido absolutamente nada, ni habían comido gran cosa, solo unas sobras que les dieron en la cabaña en la costa. Así que en el momento en el que divisaron tierra se sintió como si estuvieran tocando el cielo.

― ¡Al fin! ― gritó Kisuke dando un salto desde Akamaru hacia la tierra.

― Ahora que estamos aquí hay que buscar comida ― propuso Hana bajándose de su caballo y comenzando a mirar alrededor, estaban rodeados de rocas grises, pero un poco mas allá se miraban muchos árboles, y en sus copas podían verse pequeños puntos rojos. ― ¡Manzanas! ― exclamó comenzando a correr hacia allá seguida de Akamaru.

― ¡Espérame!

El perro ladraba alegremente mientras se echaba en la sombra de un árbol. El caballo corrió a su lado también empezando a comer del verde y fresco césped que crecía en el suelo alto, llegando hasta las rodillas de los chicos que entusiásticamente comenzaban a cortar manzanas, para comer ahora y para después.

― Estas manzanas se miran muy jugosas ― decía alegremente Kisuke dándole una mordida a una mientras que estiraba la camiseta para usarla como canasta, cargaba 5 manzanas mas.

― Si. Me pregunto porque estarán tan abandonadas.

Sobre el suelo escondidas entre el pasto había varias manzanas, tristes y podridas cuyo olor repugnante no llegaba a las fosas nasales de los demás ya que la brisa fresca del lugar se lo llevaba. Aun así, ahí estaban, llenándose de bichos y consumiéndose poco a poco hasta llegar a la nada. Estaba claro que ese lugar se frecuentaba más bien poco.

En el momento en que notó aquello comenzó a prestar más atención a su alrededor, y descubrió que no todo era tan normal como parecía. Si bien los arboles cercanos al sendero estaban llenos de frutas y parecían frescos, los que estaban un poco más al fondo no tenían más que pequeñas flores blancas en sus ramas, y colgados de las ramitas más gruesas habían botellas de colores sujetas con hilos gruesos.

Hana dejó en el suelo todas las manzanas que había recolectado y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo de aquel bosque de arboles de manzanas. Mientras ella empezaba a escuchar como los tintineos de las botellas se escuchaban más y más fuertes y frecuentes, su caballo aprovechó del descuido y comenzó a comer de aquellas manzanas.

Después de caminar un poco se encontró con un claro, de tamaño suficiente para dejar espacio para aquella pequeña casa de madera y ese pequeño taller donde parecía haber un montón de cachivaches apilados y oxidados. Incluso sentado en una silla al lado de lo que parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo una fogata, había una escultura tamaño real de una persona. Hana podría decir que era un humano perfectamente, pero sabía que no lo era, principalmente por aquellas marcas que reflejaban la oxidación del material, cerca de las articulaciones. Pero eso sí, nadie le quitaba al muñeco que estaba bien hecho.

Era incluso guapo podría decirse. Tenía cabello negro y alborotado, el cual seguramente estaba hecho de un material muy fino y ligero ya que se movía al compas del viento. La pintura de la piel tenía un color bastante natural, tez cremosa uniforme, se diría que hasta pálido. Y aparentemente tenía una buena forma del rostro, pero Hana no podía estar cien por ciento segura si no le quitaba aquellos lentes obscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos para nada.

La chica estiró lentamente su mano para alcanzar aquel artículo del rostro del muñeco, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos, la boca del mono se abrió. Hana impactada alejó el brazo y dio un salto hacia atrás mirando al muñeco sorprendida.

― Ayu… dame ― logró articular aquel muñeco entre dientes.

Hana notó que las comisuras de los labios del muñeco estaban ligeramente oxidadas, tal vez no tanto como las de los brazos o piernas pero si un poco. Aun así, no tenía sentido alguno que le estuviera hablando.

― ¿Estás vivo? ― indagó ella acercándose y tocándole el brazo esperando que se moviera.

― Si ― respondió el muñeco ― Soy el hombre de hojalata ― al parecer conforme hablaba su mandíbula se hacía más fácil de mover a pesar de la oxidación ― Pero me dormí el otro día bajo la lluvia y me oxide ― explicó ― desde entonces no puedo moverme.

― Diablos, pero que mala suerte ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

― A mi lado debe de haber una mesita ― decía el chico ― debe haber un bote de aceite. Si puedes, pon un poco en mis articulaciones.

Hana asintió y se acercó a la mesa, realmente el aceite no estaba ahí, pero ella logró mirarlo en una mesa dentro de la pequeña choza. Sin pedir permiso entró al lugar y salió con la pequeña jarrita de aceite y comenzó a poner un poco en cada una de las articulaciones del hombre de hojalata que poco a poco, conforme vertía el aceite, parecía comenzar a recuperar la movilidad.

― Gracias ― dijo el chico ladeando el cuello como si lo tuviera entumido ― he estado más de lo que puedo recordar ahí sentado.

― Menos mal que estabas sentado ― comentó Hana con media sonrisa.

El hombre de hojalata miró por un momento a la chica bajo sus lentes oscuros, lucia serio y a los ojos de Hana hasta enojado. Pero luego sonrió ligeramente y a ella le pareció simpático.

― Mi nombre es Shino Aburame, hombre de hojalata ― dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

― Soy Hana Inuzuka, princesa ― dijo ella regresándole el saludo.

― ¿Qué hace una princesa por estos rumbos? ― preguntó el chico soltando la mano de la princesa.

― Busco una manera de romper el hechizo que ronda a mi hermano ― dijo ella decidida ― hemos venido buscando a ver al mago de Oz.

― ¿Al mago de Oz? ― inquirió el chico ― Te juro que no me suena. Pero es normal, he estado tanto tiempo ahí que seguramente ya hubo algunos cambios de reino. Lo último que supe es que la bruja mala del este estaba a punto de atacar.

― Un hada me dijo que él era muy poderoso y podía ayudarme ― comentó Hana ― estoy siguiendo un camino amarillo para poder llegar allá.

― Oye Hana ¿estás por aq…? ¡Hola! ― Kisuke se aproximo con ambos chicos sonriente ― ¿Quién es tu amigo?

― Kisuke, el es Shino Aburame ― Hana los presentó y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, a Kisuke casi le deja sin mano el hombre de hojalata.

― Tú debes ser el hermano de Hana ― afirmó Shino.

― Oh no ― espetó la chica rápidamente ― Kisuke es solo un chico que también busca algo del mago de Oz.

― Eh ¿pero tan repulsiva te parece la idea que tienes que mover tanto así las manos? ― inquirió Kisuke ofendido. ― ¿O es que me quieres como algo más? Eso ha de ser ¿cierto? Es que soy adorable.

― Lo lamento. Simplemente lo asumí.

― No te preocupes ― Hana sonrió y entonces Shino pareció comprender algo.

― Oye, y si es tan poderoso… ¿tú crees que pueda ayudarme? ― inquirió el chico. Hana solo alzó una ceja dando a entender que no comprendía con que podría ayudarle ― Sucede que yo, siendo un hombre hecho de hojalata, realmente no tengo corazón ― explicó ― quería saber si podría conseguirme uno.

― Pues yo creo que si ― interrumpió Kisuke antes de que Hana pudiera hablar ― Mira que yo estoy buscando un cerebro. A lo mejor es que los corazones son más fáciles, quien sabe.

― En ese caso ¿me dejarían acompañarlos?

Kisuke y Hana se miraron por un momento y luego asintieron.

Ahora parecía que eran tres los que buscaban al mago de Oz. Hana solamente esperaba que realmente aquel mago tuviera el poder suficiente para cumplirles sus deseos a todos.

** Los ocho enanitos**

**IV.**

Naruto había dormido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero al final tuvo que despertarse ya que su hambre era demasiada para poder con ella, de hecho, el sonido de su estomago fue el que lo despertó.

― ¡Un oso! ― gritó exaltado saltando de la cama y cayendo al suelo.

― Solo fue tu estomago ― dijo una voz gangosa, de alguien que probablemente había agarrado un resfriado o algo.

Cuando Naruto alzó el rostro se encontró con un niño que no conocía, seguramente uno de los cuatro que habían ido por leña al bosque. El chico tenía un libro entre sus manos, y no había despegado sus pequeños ojos negros de este. Tenía un corte de cabello bastante anticuado, era corto y dejaba caer un muy corto fleco a los lados de su frente. Además de eso, el chico tenia la misma ropa que el resto de sus amigos, solo que en tonos grises, y llevaba puestos unos grandes y redondos lentes.

― Soy Udon ― dijo el chico cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa ― Mucho gusto, Naruto.

― Eh… mucho gusto. Dime Udon ¿Dónde están los demás?

― Se encuentran en la cocina, terminando de planear la ruta para el asalto ― respondió el chico pasándose la mano de la nariz y aspirando fuertemente haciendo un sonido repugnante. Ese chico se había jalado todos los mocos. ― Yo estaba esperando por si despertabas ― comentó el chico levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y mirando al rubio de frente ― ahora será mejor que me acompañes.

Naruto asintió y se levantó del suelo, no sin batallar un poco con las sabanas que se habían enredado entre sus pies, pero al final logró salir de aquella trampa e ir a la cocina.

Aquella casa era posiblemente la más engañosa de todas, parecía pequeña al estar hecha de la base de un árbol, pero realmente no lo era. Estaba amplia por dentro, principalmente porque los pisos eran seis, y cuatro de ellos estaban bajo tierra. Además, no tenia muebles pobres o cosas hechas a mano en su mayoría, al contrario, todo tenía un aspecto normal, era inclusive mejor que su propia choza, tenían una mesa tallada que resultaba claro que era de alguna carpintería y no hecha en casa. La cocina era como cualquier cocina normal, no era como la cocina de un palacio o de la casa de un aristócrata, pero era una cocina decente. Que va. Al menos tenían cocina.

― ¿Dormiste bien? ― preguntó Gaara cuando miró a los chicos entrar por la puerta.

― Si, gracias.

Naruto observó a los chicos a su alrededor, estaban Sumomo y Hanabi, además de los otros tres chicos que no conocía aun, pero de Konohamaru y Moegi ni sus luces.

Los últimos chicos que se encontraban ahí eran bastante interesantes. La única niña era bastante curiosa, tenía una sonrisa alegre mientras lo miraba, su cabello era rubio, pero de un rubio más claro que el suyo y lo tenía atado a una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de un color café claro, picarones. El chico a su lado miraba a Naruto como si le fuera a hacer alguna broma en cualquier momento, él también era rubio, pero en un tono algo más oscuro que el suyo, corto y desarreglado, como si se acabara de levantar y no se hubiera dignado en mirarse en un espejo, sus ojos marrones lo miraban divertido.

El ultimo chico tenía un rostro serio al contrario de sus dos compañeros, lo miraba, si bien no con desdén, con desinterés. Realmente parecía darle igual si Naruto estaba ahí o no. Tenía el cabello corto peinado en puntas, el color de su cabello era extraño, con cada paso que daba Naruto hacia la mesa le parecía encontrarle un color distinto, tenia cabellos rojizos, castaños y hasta rubios, e incluso parecía tener alguno que otro blanco por ahí, aun que era probable que fuese el sol solamente. Sus ojos eran verdes, alargados y maduros, y su tez morena, parecía a la suya.

― Déjame presentarte ― dijo Sumomo levantándose animadamente de la silla y sonriendo ― Esa de ahí es Chikara ― dijo apuntando a la chica que lo saludo agitando la mano ― El que está a su lado, el rubito ― aclaró ― es Yusuke, ambos son primos. Ese que te trajo es Udon, el siempre enfermo. Y por último el es Zuki, el chico que tampoco tiene corazón.

Naruto alzó una ceja sorprendido mirando a aquel chico. Le sorprendía lo que podía hacer la reina Stella, el quitarle el corazón a un niño de no más de trece años ¡qué barbaridad! Y solamente porque le tenía miedo a ser vieja, todo era tan simple como mandarlo lejos y punto. No necesitaba hacerle tal cosa.

― Bien Naruto ― interrumpió Gaara indicándole a Sumomo que se sentara ― ya tenemos todo listo, vamos a repasar el plan. ― Naruto asintió y se sentó a la mesa con los demás. ― Mira, lo que haremos es separarnos en dos grupos de a cinco, estos serán conformados por Udon, Chikara, Yusuke, Moegi y yo, el segundo grupo serán Zuki, Sumomo, Konohamaru, Hanabi y tu, Naruto. Ambos entraremos por una trampilla que está en el bosque.

― Mi padre la puso como precaución cuando se creó el castillo ― explicó Hanabi ― la bruja de Stella no sabe ni siquiera que existe.

― Como decía ― continuó Gaara ― los dos grupos entraremos ahí, pero el túnel tiene dos caminos, uno da varios escondites en el patio y cercanías del castillo, o más bien cerca de ahí, y otro da a las habitaciones. Tu grupo ira a los cuartos ― dijo mirando a Naruto ― Hanabi los guiara al que antes era al cuarto de su padre, donde la bruja está instalada. Nosotros mientras tanto haremos una distracción para llamar la atención de los guardias y la bruja, cuando estén en la entrada entonces es cuando ustedes van a actuar.

― ¿Cómo sabremos como entrar? ― preguntó Naruto.

― Fácil ― respondió Yusuke ― tenemos unos pequeños explosivos. Cuando ellos los prendan escucharemos seguro.

―El tercer explosivo es la señal ― agregó Chikara.

― Entiendo.

― Entonces, ahí tú les guiaras a la bóveda de los corazones y tendrán máximo cinco minutos para lograr encontrarlos, luego lanzaremos una explosión más y será cuando tengan que retirarse. ― Terminó de decir Gaara ― Ya los chicos tienen un plan de ataque y posición, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar alerta a cualquier cosa que ellos puedan perderse y ayudarlos a encontrar lo que buscamos.

― Entiendo ¿Cuándo empezamos?

― Esta misma noche.

― Ahora vamos a comer ― dijo Konohamaru entrando a la habitación junto con Moegi― hemos traído un buen pan.

― Y pollo ― agregó Moegi alzando un pollo muerto de los pies, la cabeza le colgaba sin vida de una manera bastante triste.

― En un momento estará la comida, mientras tanto vamos a preparar las armas ― dijo Gaara levantándose de la mesa ― vamos, para que escojas un buen arco y flechas.

* * *

_Hay muchas cosas por resolver aun, cada uno de los "enanitos" tienen un motivo para estar en aquella casa, todos uno diferente, algunos son otros personajes de cuentos. _

_ademas la historia de Naruto no es tan simple como se le ve, ni la de Gaara, bueno en si, creo que se han dado cuenta que no he profundizado mucho en las historias de los personajes, mas que hinata, pero es que todo viene a su tiempo, uno no va por ahi contando toda su vida y si lo hago como narracion seria muy aburrido._

_En el siguiente capitulo se vera el plan de gaara en accion, Ademas de la introduccion de otro personaje, vamos que solo sale aun no se cuenta su historia pero es importante. como todos._


	7. Capitulo 7

****Hola hola, cuanto tiempo. Este es la continuacion de la historia. ahora comenzare a actualizar este fic de dos a tres semanas, no es taan popular como para estarlo actualizando cada semana, y ademas asi tendre tiempo para los otros fics que tengo, hay que darse tiempo para todo que si no. como una amiga de españa dice "el que mucho abarca poco aprieta" y eso. aqui esta.

ahora subire el capitulo 7 mi favorito porque soy muy mala. Y bueno espero que les guste.

se introduce al niño de madera con la nariz mas larga y un poco sobre la familia adoptiva de naruto, los lobos magicos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**El chico de madera**

**I.**

El bosque de Lohr fue conocido en el pasado por ser uno de los más mágicos de todos. Sobre el cielo azul siempre parecía haber un arcoíris y ahí se encontraban viviendo las criaturas más extraordinarias de todas. Los _lobos mágicos de Lohr_. Animales espectaculares con habilidades sorprendentes que se usaban para ayudar a las personas. Cada tanto tiempo los lobos se daban una vuelta por el reino de Lohr, y ayudaban con sus poderes a la gente más desdichada. Algunos, les traían suerte, otros les ayudaban con las cosechas, y había quienes los curaban de enfermedades graves.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando la reina Stella atacó.

Arremetió contra los lobos buscando sus habilidades, deseando capturarlos para controlarlas, pero al final lo único que logró fue ahuyentar a estos animales, quienes ahora vivían en la parte más alejada del reino por donde las carrozas nunca pasaban, y por donde casi nadie rondaba.

― No puede ser que se hayan llevado a Naruto ― murmuraba entre quejidos una gran loba. Su estatura era del tamaño de un caballo, su pelaje castaño se movía ligeramente con la brisa del lugar. Sus ojos grandes tenían un color negro profundo.

― ¿Estás seguro que era un carro de la realeza? ― indagó otro lobo poco más grande que la anterior, de pelaje gris claro y ojos azules.

Entonces todos los lobos ahí presentes, los cuales eran al menos veinte, se giraron para mirar a un lobo negro, que era poco más pequeño que todos los otros, sus ojos grises en un tono profundo parecían fulminar al suelo y su hocico se curvaba de manera que sus dientes blancos y afilados se dejaban ver. Parecía disgustado y transpiraba por el hocico constante.

― Estoy seguro ― respondió escuetamente girándose para verlos ― Ese era un carruaje real, y aquel tipo era sirviente de la reina.

― Sasuke ¿No dijeron porque se lo llevaron? ― preguntó el lobo que hablo en primer lugar, el castaño.

― No. No dijeron nada, me atacaron antes de poder hacer algo. Baje la guardia… es mi culpa. Lo lamento Akina ― se disculpó mirando a quien le había hablado.

― No fue tu culpa ― espeto el lobo gris ― Naruto también fue muy confiado.

― Papá ¿crees que mi hermano va a estar bien? ― chilló una pequeña loba de color arena y ojos azules.

― Eso espero ― respondió el lobo gris.

― Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo ― declaró firmemente Sasuke.

― Hicimos un pacto de no volver a aparecer por el reino ― recordó otro lobo detrás de todos, un gran lobo blanco, el más grande de todos, y de ojos amarillos brillantes.

― Azum, es mi hijo ― habló Akina bajando la cabeza mirando con sus profundos ojos negros llenos de tristeza.

― Lo sé. Ese chico ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Desde que lo encontramos en el rio cuando era un bebe. Pero hicimos un pacto ante la naturaleza de que no volveríamos a poner un pie sobre el reino mientras Stella gobernara, y no podemos romperlo.

― Ustedes no. pero yo sí. No estuve cuando hicieron el pacto. ― habló Sasuke ― No pertenezco a esta manada, soy un invitado así que hago lo que me plazca. Yo iré a salvarlo.

― Tú solo no podrás con la bruja y su ejército ― dijo desesperadamente la pequeña lobezno de pelaje arena.

― Miako tiene razón. Además tú no tienes ninguna habilidad… te destrozará en minutos ― aquella declaración de parte del lobo blanco hizo callar a todos, pero Sasuke se mantuvo firme.

― No me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Naruto puede estar siendo torturado en este momento.

― Mañana en la mañana lo discutimos ― dijo de pronto Azum ― alguien se acerca, tenemos que dispersarnos.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo de ahí, algunos saltaron a las copas de los árboles para no dejar huellas, otros parecían tan rápidos que se desvanecieron en segundos, y otros incluso desaparecieron de ahí mismo en un simple desvanecimiento. Pero Sasuke solo se ocultó detrás del arbusto más cercano, esperando a ver quién era el que se acercaba, esperando a que fuese Naruto, o al menos alguno de los sirvientes de la bruja Stella.

Pero no, quien en realidad se acercaba era un pequeño niño, no más alto que él, de cabello pelirrojo y expresión neutral, sus ojos negros vidriosos miraban el camino con seguridad, no se giraba para ver nada, ni siquiera al gran lobo negro que sobresalía de los arbustos. El chico iba silbando mientras caminaba a paso veloz.

― ¿Qué hará ese chico por aquí? ― Se preguntó en voz alta Sasuke, no había problema ya que él no hablaba humano, y generalmente cuando hablaba los humanos o no escuchaban nada o solo oían unos gemidos.

― Busco algo ― dijo de pronto el chico deteniéndose y girando lenta y mecánicamente la cabeza hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba sin siquiera mover el resto del cuerpo. ― ¿Tu eres un lobo mágico de Lohr?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, pero decidió ignorar la sorpresa para sentirse amenazado, aquel chico podría ser alguna clase de arma para atraparlos. Lo pensó porque extrañamente… estaba hecho completamente de madera.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ― indagó Sasuke.

― Eso depende… ¿Eres un lobo mágico?

― Eso depende.

― Mi nombre es Sasori ― dijo calmadamente el chico mirando hacia arriba a aquel enorme lobo ― busco a los lobos de Lohr porque se dice que pueden hacer milagros. Y yo quiero que me cumplan un deseo. Quiero que me hagan una persona de verdad.

― ¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo? Que lo que buscas es encontrarte con todos para capturarlos ¿Cómo se que no eres un arma?

― Cuando miento me crese la nariz ― dijo de pronto el chico ― mira… Mi nombre es Saul ― y en cuanto terminó de decir aquella frase la nariz de madera del chico creció el doble de su tamaño ― ¿Vez?

― Así que un chico de verdad… Lo siento, yo no soy uno de los lobos que buscas. Y no los encontraras de todas formas. Ya no se acercan a los humanos.

― Pero yo no soy humano.

― Pero así como yo desconfié de ti, ellos lo harán, pero no son tan valientes, ni saben distinguir la sinceridad en las personas. Su primera opción será huir. No los encontraras… ― Sasori agachó la cabeza desanimado ― ¿Cómo es que me entiendes?

― Yo… soy hecho de un árbol mágico del bosque de Akeru. Tengo una conexión con la naturaleza.

― Eso me puede servir ―dijo de pronto Sasuke y Sasori alzó el rostro interesado ― Necesito saber de alguien, si está vivo o no. donde se encuentra.

― No funciona así…

― Lo sé. Pero el bosque de Lohr es mágico, susurra cosas, los lobos mágicos podían escucharlas antes, cuando hacían el bien e iban al pueblo. Pero ahora que no lo hacen el bosque ya no les dice nada. Si escuchas atentamente y me dices si está o no vivo, yo mismo te llevare con una persona que puede ayudarte.

― ¿Quién sería esa persona? ― inquirió el chico desconfiado.

― ¿Has escuchado la historia de la chica en la torre? ― Sasori negó ― En el interior del bosque de Lohr hay oculta una chica de largos cabellos dorados, con habilidades mágicas sorprendentes. Ella puede hacerte una persona real, estoy seguro.

― ¿Y tú sabes donde esta?

― Si. Siempre paso por la torre cuando voy a los campos de trigo. La he visto, y también sus habilidades. Ella puede ayudarte.

― Entonces yo te puedo ayudar a ti. ― Sasori cerró los ojos y susurró ― ¿Donde está el chico que busca? ― después de un minuto de silencio en el que Sasuke solo observo impaciente Sasori abrió los ojos mirando directamente a los ojos al lobo ― La reina lo llevo al palacio, parece que le mando asesinar a alguien…

― Claro, necesitaba a un cazador ― reflexionó Sasuke. ― ¿Está bien?

― Parece que la chica escapó, y luego la reina lo mando a buscarla, tiene una semana para encontrar a la chica o lo asesinara.

― Entiendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

― Al parecer aun cinco días, pero de ahí no sé nada, se fue al bosque del reino Kemono y de ahí se pierde la conexión con el bosque de Lohr.

― Pero está bien… ¿y la chica?

― Aun esta en el reino pero se mueve. ¿Me llevaras con la chica de la torre?

― Sube a mi lomo, llegaremos allá en el anochecer y después de eso me dirás donde se encuentra la chica. No dejaré que Naruto muera. Ha hecho mucho por mí.

― No necesito saberlo. Solo quiero ser un chico de verdad.

Entonces Sasuke tomó a Sasori de la camiseta con el hocico y lo lanzó al aire, dando una voltereta el chico de madera cayó sobre el lomo de Sasuke y este comenzó a correr hacia el este en dirección a la torre oculta en el bosque. Rápido como el viento. Podría decir no ser de los lobos mágicos pero ciertamente tenía algo interesante.

**El asalto al castillo**

**II.**

― ¿Están todos listos?

Gaara estaba parado frente a todos los demás chicos, enfundó su espada y los miró firmemente. Todos asintieron. Estaban listos. Naruto se colgó las flechas en el hombro y tomó con fuerza el arco entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo, Zuki guardaba una pequeña daga azul con perlas en su bolsillo. Ambos chicos se miraron, parecía que al fin recuperarían su corazón.

― Entonces vamos a ello ― anunció Gaara dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

No estaban en la choza, ya se encontraban en el bosque de Lohr, a punto de llegar a las puertas secretas. Habían emprendido el camino después de comer, tranquilamente para no ir apurados después.

― Oye Gaara ― habló Naruto, todos hablaban en voz baja al igual que él, no era como si alguien pudiera escucharlos, aun estaban lejos del castillo, pero no faltaba algún guardia o algo que merodeara por las áreas. Era mejor ser precavido.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó el chico sin despegar la vista del camino, estaba alerta.

― ¿Por qué hay tantos chicos de doce años contigo?

― Por distintas razones. Digamos que me van a ayudar con un plan que tengo. Y a cambio yo les doy una casa. Cada uno tiene sus motivos por estar aquí, algunos tienen pendientes con reyes o personas importantes, otros simplemente no tienen a dónde ir. Como sea, yo me he comprometido a ayudarles en cuanto me ayuden a mí.

― ¿Y en que te van ayudar? Hace mucho que no hablamos dattebayo.

― Te comento después. Ahora hay que concentrarnos en esto.

― Está bien.

Gaara entonces se detuvo cerca de unos arbustos y junto con Konohamaru limpiaron un poco el suelo, la tierra parecía haber cubierto la compuerta pero no era mucho, así que la abrieron enseguida. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a entrar hasta que al final lo hizo también Gaara, y siguieron el camino.

Había antorchas colgadas en la pared, pero ninguna estaba encendida, la única luz que tenían venia de las dos pequeñas antorchas que tenían Gaara y Hanabi, que parecían ser los líderes de los grupos.

Entonces llegaron al momento en el que el camino se separó en dos.

― Ustedes por la derecha ― indicó Gaara en voz baja intentando no hacer eco en los pasillos ― suerte.

― Suerte ― repitió Naruto asintiendo.

Y entonces se separaron.

Aquel lugar se le antojaba espeluznante a Naruto, lo único que lograban ver eran sombras a su alrededor, y ahora que solo tenían una antorcha la luz era demasiado tenue y solo lograba avivar su activa imaginación. Ya se imaginaba que al final del pasillo se encontrarían a un dragón o algo parecido.

― ¿No es por ahí? ― preguntó en voz baja cuando pasaron la entrada a otro corredor.

― No ― respondió Hanabi ― ese lleva a otra parte del bosque ― no te preocupes, pasaremos por muchas entradas más, pero yo sé exactamente a donde vamos.

― Este bien. Te creeré ´ttebayo.

Así fue como siguieron caminando en silencio por un gran tramo, ya ni siquiera los niños charlaban, estaban concentrados en su papel, ahora ya no eran pequeños ni tenían doce años, ahora eran unos soldados.

Paso al menos hora y media hasta que Hanabi se detuvo y asintió. Parecía que habían llegado al corredor correcto. Desde ahí, tendrían que tener mucho cuidado, y sobre todo, apagar la luz. La antorcha se quedo colgando en la entrada del pasillo mientras a tientas todos entraban, cuidando cada paso que daban, con cuidado de no pisar alguna piedra y hacer ruido, con cuidado de no tropezarse. A sus espaldas escuchó como alguien pareció tambalearse, pero nadie se cayó. Al final, encontraron un poco de luz.

Era un respirador en el techo, o sea, en el suelo de la habitación de la reina.

― Si querida ― se escuchó que dijo una voz, Hanabi les indico a todos que se callaran con una seña, poco a poco bajaron los ritmos de su respiración ― El chico se fue a buscarla.

― ¿Y tú crees que la encontrara? ― inquirió la voz de otra mujer, la anterior seguro era de la reina Stella, pero esta, Naruto no la había escuchado nunca.

― Tengo su corazón ― comentó triunfante, Hanabi ya hasta se la podía imaginar sonriendo de lado con satisfacción ― no arriesgara su vida de esa manera. Además amenace a los lobos que tanto ama.

― ¿Cómo alguien puede vivir con lobos? Que repugnante.

― Así es la chusma querida.

― Oye, pero entonces ¿si puedes matarlos? Escuche que necesitan balas de plata de la mina de Haizara.

― No ― respondió burlesca Stella ― no puedo. Las minas de Haizara se quedaron sin plata hace mucho tiempo, me parece que el rey Shikaku aun tiene un poco pero jamás lo cambiaria. Pero eso no importa, el muy imbécil me creyó.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Pero en el fondo estaba aliviado, al menos si todo salía mal para él esa noche, sus amigos estarían a salvo.

― Mi reina ― se escuchó como las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y alguien entró corriendo, un hombre ― Están atacando el castillo.

― Pero ¿Qué? Lo siento Kikyo tengo que despedirme.

― No te preocupes. Nos vemos después Stella.

― ¿Quién se ha atrevido?― inquirió la mujer comenzando a caminar, haciendo sonar sus tacones en el piso de piedra.

― Unos chicos, pensamos que podríamos con ellos pero han empezado a tirar bombas.

Todos dentro del respirador se miraron entre sí. No habían escuchado ninguna bomba.

― Bueno, esos chicos se han metido en el castillo equivocado.

Después de decir esto las dos personas salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta del lugar de golpe.

― No se escuchan las bombas ― comentó Hanabi ― tendremos que actuar rápido.

Naruto siendo el más alto empujo el respirador colocándolo a un lado.

― Sube primero ― dijo Zuki colocándose de banquito, Naruto asintió y se paró sobre el chico subiendo por el techo y llegando a la habitación. Entonces el rubio bajo la mano.

― Sube, para que encuentres tu corazón ― Zuki tomó su mano y el rubio lo alzó sacándolo.

― Sigan, nosotros subimos solos ― dijo Hanabi usando a Konohamaru de apoyo.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia aquel cuadro y se paró frente a la pared donde Stella había abierto aquella compuerta. Entonces empujo el mismo ladrillo que ella y pasó todo de nuevo. Las piedras comenzaron a desaparecer una por una hasta que todo quedo libre, al mismo tiempo que todos llegaron. Zuki y Naruto tomaron dos antorchas que se encontraban ahí mismo e iluminaron el lugar.

― Son muchos cofres ― notó Sumomo sorprendida.

― Sera mejor que nos pongamos a buscar ― dijo firmemente Zuki. ― El mío lo guardó en esta parte ― dijo dirigiéndose a la pared derecha y comenzando a mirar dentro de los cofres.

Mientras los niños comenzaba a abrir los cofres encontrándose con objetos de valor, seguramente mágicos y cosas por el estilo, Naruto se dirigió al pilar donde estaba el cofre que se suponía contenía su corazón.

― Los corazones salen de distintos colores ― anunció Zuki abriendo un cofre y mostrando uno verde ― el mío es morado.

― El mío amarillo ― dijo Naruto abriendo el cofre y encontrándose con su corazón ahí. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensó. ― Sumomo ― llamó el chico y la niña se acerco. Abrió la mochila que llevaba y Naruto metió ahí el pequeño cofre. ― ¿Ya tuvieron suerte?

― ¡Aquí esta! ― gritó Konohamaru mostrando un pequeño cofre con un corazón morado.

― Ese es ― afirmó Zuki tomándolo entre sus manos. En el momento en que lo tomo sus ojos quedaron en blanco ― Mierda ― dijo de pronto ― rápido salgamos de aquí.

― ¿Qué viste? ― preguntó Hanabi corriendo hacia el respirador.

― Ahí vienen.

Uno a uno entraron en el respirador, pero fue demasiado tarde, Zuki, Naruto y Konohamaru quedaron al final.

― ¡Intrusos! ― gritó uno de los soldados que entraban. ― La reina tenía razón.

Los tres soldados corrieron con sus espadas en mano hacia los chicos.

― Corran ustedes ― dijo Konohamaru cubriendo el respirador para que los otros se fuera y salió corriendo de ahí. Ágilmente desenfundó su espada y bloqueó uno de los ataques, empujando enseguida para mandar volar a aquel soldado y corriendo de nuevo.

Naruto tomó una de las flechas, al ser el que estaba enfrente comenzó a dispararle a los demás soldados que se acercaban a ellos. Uno por uno, sin darles en puntos vitales pero si inmovilizándolos. Zuki tomó la daga entre sus manos y apuñaló a uno de ellos por la espalda. Poco a poco lograron abrirse paso entre los soldados hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo.

― ¿A dónde creen que van? ― preguntó una voz antes de que ante sus narices la gran puerta se cerrara de golpe. ― ¿En verdad pensaron que sería tan fácil escapar?

Desde las sombras Stella salió caminando con una tranquilidad perturbadora. Los chicos estaban agitados por tanto ataque respirando con dificultado mirándola. Estaban alerta, así que cuando la bruja alzó la mano para atacarlos Naruto llevó su mano rápidamente a las flechas.

― Mierda ― exclamó al darse cuenta que no tenía ninguna. Stella entonces mando su golpe directamente hacia él con una sonrisa diabólica.

El rubio miró pasar toda su vida, el momento en que los lobos lo encontraron en el rio en aquella canasta donde lo habían abandonado sus padres biológicos, como creció con ellos usando nada más que un taparrabos desgastado, el encontrarse con Gaara quien le enseño a hablar y la civilización. Conocer a Sasuke, el lobo solitario que le enseño a usar el arco y la flecha. Y por último, aquel momento, en el que Zuki lo empujó y recibió el golpe por él.

― ¡No! ― gritó histéricamente Stella.

Konohamaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Naruto también. Ninguno comprendió porque lo había hecho.

― Mi belleza ― susurró Stella corriendo hacia el espejo más cercano, notando que en su rostro crecía una arruga. Y en su cabello comenzaban a aparecer unas cuantas canas ― No… no puede ser.

De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando pasar a un gran lobo negro.

― ¡Sasuke! ― exclamó Naruto.

― ¡Suban! ― gritó un chico de madera que estaba sobre el lomo de Sasuke.

Naruto tomó en brazos a Zuki y con ayuda de Konohamaru lo subió rápidamente a Sasuke entonces antes de que Stella pudiera reaccionar salieron corriendo de ahí.

― Malditos ― murmuró Stella ― los matare. A todos.

**Los siete enanitos**

**III.**

― ¿Cómo me encontraste? ― preguntó Naruto a Sasuke.

― Sasori me ayudo ― respondió el chico, el muñeco de madera saludó con una diminuta sonrisa ― íbamos en camino a ver a la chica de la torre cuando el bosque le susurró que necesitabas ayuda.

― Gracias ― dijo sinceramente Naruto a Sasori.

― No hay de qué.

― Chicos, Zuki se está poniendo muy mal ― dijo Konohamaru con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Llegaron al punto de encuentro con los demás que parecían felices de verlos.

― ¡Chicos están bien! ― exclamó Sumomo.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Zuki? ― preguntó Hanabi claramente asustada.

Naruto se bajó del lomo de Sasuke y con él se llevó a Zuki, entonces se hinco en el suelo con cuidado. Todos se aproximaron rodeándolo, pero dejándole espacio suficiente para respirar.

El chico respiraba con dificultad, toda su camiseta estaba envuelta con sangre, parte de su piel estaba chamuscada, al igual que la camisa. Nadie podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

― Tenemos que hacer algo ― dijo con desesperación Chikara hincándose a su lado, la voz le temblaba al igual que los labios y las manos ― yo ayudaría pero.

― Chikara, tu poder no es suficiente. ― recordó con pena Gaara.

― ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! ― chilló la chica comenzando a llorar juntando sus manos para que dejaran de temblar ― no podemos dejar que Zuki muera.

No Zuki no podía morirse, no él, no nadie. Zuki debería de permanecer a su lado, con su actitud paciente y cautelosa, regalándole sonrisas que no dejaba ver a nadie más, dedicándole palabras que solo a ella se las pronunciaría. Zuki no podía… no podía morirse.

― Chi… kara… ― susurró con dificultad el aludido. Cuando la rubia levanto la mirada se encontró con Zuki, mirándola con una ligera sonrisa y sus ojos verdes entre abiertos.

― Zuki… por favor, por favor no te vayas.

Él no quería verla así como la estaba mirando, no la quería ver derrotada, llorando por él. Él no se merecía que lloraran por él. No era una buena persona, había hecho malas decisiones en su vida y al final esas decisiones lo habían llevado hacia donde estaba. Él ya lo sabía, había obtenido lo que se merecía y todo pasaba por un propósito mayor. Pero aun así, aun que sabía que aquello era irremediable… no podía ver la linda cara de Chikara, su Chikara de esa manera.

Aquella era una escena de lo más trágica, todos estaban en silencio con las miradas bajas. Naruto notó que a pesar de su corta edad, esos dos niños parecían quererse mucho. No se había dado cuenta de ese hecho, seguramente era porque estuvo demasiado ocupado pensando en su corazón. Pero ellos se querían, lo notaba por la manera en que ella lo miraba, por como él tomo su mano con dificultad y sonrió, a pesar de todo.

― Ya sabias que esto iba a pasar ― dijo Konohamaru comenzando a llorar ― ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

― El destino… no se puede cambiar. ― dijo el chico suspirando.

― ¡Si que se puede! ― exclamó Konohamaru molesto lagrimeando ― ¡Si que se puede! ― repitió. Zuki sonrió de lado.

Como iba a extrañar a su amigo, a su eterno cómplice. Si es que hay vida después de la muerte para alguien como él, seguro seria una vida solitaria sin su mejor amigo.

― No te vayas ― pidió Chikara llevando la mano de Zuki a su frente ― por favor… no me dejes.

― Chikara ― susurró el chico, con dificultad soltó su mano y la llevo a la mejilla de la chica limpiando las lagrimas mientras la acariciaba lentamente ― Tu destino es brillante… no dejes que mi perdida te afecte en eso… Tú vas a ser la mejor… hada…

― ¡No te mueras! ― Grito histéricamente Konohamaru arrodillándose ― No te atrevas a morirte tu hijo de tu…

― ¡Konohamaru! ― exclamó Hanabi alejando al chico que parecía a punto de golpear al moribundo ― tranquilízate.

― Al final, tu ganas Konohamaru ― dijo Zuki sonriendo ampliamente ― cuida bien a Chikara…

― Yo… te voy a extrañar. ― murmuró muy bajo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas, Zuki sonrió ligeramente, con más dificultad.

Su respiración comenzó a ser agitada. Pero aun así miró a Naruto, aun que realmente solo podía ver manchas, se estaba muriendo, ya estaba cerca.

― Dale… mi corazón… a quien se lo…. Merezca.

Chikara comenzó a llorar desesperadamente al lado del chico mientras este cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza, Naruto sintió como de pronto estaba más relajado, estaba en paz. Ya había muerto dejando lagrimas amargas de sus compañeros, y un gran charco de sangre detrás de él.

― Zuki ― chillaban al mismo tiempo Konohamaru y Chikara. Hanabi se abrazo de Yusuke, ya no podía ver mas, Sumomo y Moegi lloraban juntas. Gaara intentaba permanecer serio, pero sentía una profunda tristeza. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban abatidos. Incluso el niño de madera y el lobo se sentían deprimidos por la pérdida de los demás.

Los truenos repentinos anunciaron el comienzo de una tormenta, era mejor no estar mucho tiempo fuera o terminarían todos por resfriarse. Antes de poder actuar las pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer, aun a ratos y muy poco. Todos comenzaron a movilizarse, Gaara tomó en brazos al fallecido y todos se dirigieron a la casa de los niños.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar un dialogo que cruzo con el fallecido antes de salir de la casa de los chicos para ir atacar a Stella. Todos jugaban y no parecían tomarse las cosas enserio a pesar de que iban a pelear y Naruto solo podía pensar ¿Qué hacen unos niños metiéndose en aquello? Entonces Zuki, como leyendo sus pensamientos dijo.

"_¿Somos todos una banda de enanos no crees? Pero no importa nuestro tamaño, ni nuestra edad… si no los corazones que hay dentro de nosotros."_

De ahora en adelante… solo serian siete.

Los siete enanitos.

* * *

Bueno pues si, este capitulo es mi favorito de los que llevo escritos hasta ahora por la muerte de mi querido Zuki, crei que no pero llore al escribirlo no pude evitarlo y eso que no especifique mucho.

Sasori comenzara con su propia historia, y si se dan cuenta no hay resumen de su historia pasada, asi como con él habra algunos personajes mas que su historia sera narrada despues o hablada por ellos mismos. todo a su tiempo.

La familia de Naruto son todos unos lobos, el padre sin nombre, Akina la madre y Miako la hermana pequeña, si alguno lee Bajo el mismo techo y leyo el ultimo capitulo les sonara el nombre de Miako, pues de aqui lo he sacado porque este capitulo fue escrito antes. Otro en la manada es Azum, el lider, solo lo anoto para que no se olviden que no saldran hasta despues.

**NOTAS**:

**Akina** - flor de primavera

Se mencionan los siguientes reinos:

**Lohr** - ya se habra mencionado por ahi, es el reino de Stella, un lugar cerca de la costa. El nombre viene de la historia en la que esta basada blancanieves, asi se llamaba el lugar donde la mujer vivia.

**Akeru** - amanecer, o salir del sol. Este reino se llama asi por la historia de su princesa, despues se sabra mas.

**Kemono** - Bestia, o animal. Un guiño a su principe.

**Haizara** - Cenizas, es el reino de Shikamaru y Akane, de cenicienta. por eso el nombre.

en el siguiente el funeral de Zuki, un poco de Hinata, Sasori y cenicienta.


End file.
